Alrededor de ellos
by Harry Hale
Summary: Eran los mejores amigos.
1. Conociendose

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Cassie no era solo la hija pequeña de Scott Lang A.K.A Ant Man. Cassie era inteligente, dulce, valiente y, sin duda alguna, testaruda.

Así que, cuando aquel muchacho de cabello castaño le pidió que bajara del árbol, Cassie se cruzó de brazos, sin intención de dejar su posición.

─ Mira, si te caes puedes hacerte mucho daño─ trató de razonar mientras se acercaba al árbol─. Deja que te ayude, y después te llevo a tu casa.

─ Aléjate de mí, por lo que sé, puedes ser un violador─ el muchacho la miró, indignado─. Y para tu información, no necesito que me lleves a casa, mi casa está por allá.

La pequeña señaló la gran construcción que se extendía por el prado, si esa niña decía la verdad, debía ser la hija de Scott Lang.

─ Tu padre es Lang.

─ Descubriste América, genio.

Algo le decía que esa niñita, pese a su carita dulce, tenía un alma malvada.

─ Soy Peter, Peter Par… Stark.

─ ¿Stark? ¿Tu padre es Iron Man? ─aparentemente, había captado la atención de la pequeña bestia.

─ Si, Tony Stark es mi padre, y tu debes de ser Cassie─ la niña levantó la barbilla, orgullosa─. Lang habla mucho de ti, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca mencionó tu... encanto.

─ Mi papi me quiere mucho.

─ Estoy seguro que sí, ahora, ya presentados, deja que te baje de allí, porque si te caes y tu padre se entera que no hice nada para evitarlo, me matará.

─Bien─ cedió, entonces su dulce carita relució con algo parecido a una idea, una maquiavélica idea─, solo si prometes que me llevaras a cuestas hasta la casa.

Peter iba a protestar, pero sabía que no podía ganarle a esa niñita, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Jamás.

─ Como quieras, pero ven aquí─ Cassie se levantó con gracia del grueso tronco, se apoyó de una rama y, cuando estaba por pasarse a otra, sus zapatos Crocs, de un lindo verde acuático, resbalaron y Peter vio con horror como el cuerpo de la niña caía al lago que estaba justo debajo del enorme árbol.

Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Cassie cayó, Peter se lanzó al agua, a pesar de que cayó cerca de la orilla, ya estaba profundo y el joven arácnido logró sacar a una tosigosa Cassie, quien se aferró a su cuello.

─ ¿Estás bien?

La niña asintió, mientras tosía.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, mientras Scott reía del intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos entre Stark y el padre de Hope, Hank, casualmente miró por la ventana, y de inmediato se atragantó con la risa ante la visión que el exterior le ofrecía. El chico de Stark, Peter, se acercaba por el prado y traía en sus brazos, al estilo princesa y colgada de su cuello, a su pequeña Cassie, ambos completamente mojados.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de la casa, con Hope pisándole los talones, preocupada de su reacción.

─ ¡Cassie! ─Peter se detuvo delante de Scott, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa, pero este se la quitó de los brazos y, al llegar, se sentó en el porche─. Santo cielo, dime qué pasó.

─ Estaba sentada en el árbol, resbalé y caí al lago─ Hope se sentó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a la niña─. Peter me sacó.

Stark y los padres de Hope, quienes habían salido de la casa por los gritos de Scott, miraron al chico.

─ Vaya Pete, tu nunca descansas de salvar el día─ el muchacho sonrió a su padre.

Scott dejó de buscarle algún imperfecto a Cassie y se volvió hacia el chico araña.

─ Gracias mallitas, por salvar a mi nena─ Cassie se adelantó.

─ Ya estaba por salir sola, pero Peter me cogió antes.

─ Solo agradécele a Peter, cariño─ Hope enredó a Cassie en un abrazo protector.

─ Gracias Pete─ por primera vez, el tono de voz de la niña hacia su persona fue dulce y Peter se sonrojó debido a la atención que estaba recibiendo.

─ No hay de que Cass.

Y el corazón de Cassie latió con verdadero cariño hacia el muchacho.

* * *

Hope puso un curita en el tobillo de Cassie, le besó la mano y la niña le sonrió, pasaron algunas horas desde que los invitados se habían marchado y su padre, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Cassie junto a Hope, dijo:

─ Tienes estrictamente prohibido volver a ese árbol Cassandra Eleanor Lang─ estaba llamándola por su nombre completo, así que eso significaba que, o bien estaba molesto, o bien estaba asustado, a Cassie le pareció que un poco de ambas así que asintió.

─ Nos diste un susto horrible─ Hope se puso de pie y su padre la imitó.

─ Lo siento─ ambos negaron con la cabeza, la besaron en la frente y se dispusieron a marcharse, entonces su padre se detuvo en la puerta.

─ ¿Cielito?, mamá y Jim no pueden enterarse de este incidente─ la niña rió.

─ Solo si prometes que Peter vendrá pronto.

Scott la miró, receloso.

─ Tenemos un trato, pulga.

Y Cassie sintió que le regalaban el mundo.

* * *

**Hola, esta idea nació... de no sé donde, la verdad, se acercan más capítulos, por si les gustó este, esperen los demás. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	2. Celoso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

**Serie de one-shots sin orden cronológico.**

.

.

.

Peter resopló.

No le gustaba nada lo que sus ojos veían.

─ Vamos amigo─ rio Ned─, estás muy celoso.

─ ¡No estoy celoso! ─replicó el muchacho, sonrojándose furiosamente.

─ Si que lo estás─ Ned se rio con más fuerza.

Peter apretó los dientes.

─ Es que tu no lo escuchaste, ese tal Mark─ apuntó al susodicho─ quiere ser el mejor amigo de Cassie. El mejor de Cassie soy yo.

─Peter, ¡tiene 9 años!

─ Pues con 9 años parecía muy decidido a quitarme a mi mejor amiga.

Ned negó con la cabeza.

─ Pues ve a por ella.

Peter no necesitó que Ned se lo dijera dos veces, se bajó de las gradas, pasando de largo a Lang, que sacaba fotos de Cassie a diestra y siniestra.

─ ¡Oye! No me dejas tomar los mejores ángulos de mi hija─ se quejó, pero Peter lo ignoró y avanzó a zancadas hacia la niña─. ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Todos los ángulos de mi pequeño ángel son geniales.

Algunas madres de las demás niñas del equipo de soccer de Cassie suspiraron, encantadas con las palabras de Scott. Hope negó con la cabeza, aparentemente, muchas mujeres caían en el encanto involuntario de su esposo.

─ ¡Cassie! ─la llamó y la niña se giró, sonrió alegremente y se echó a correr hacia él, Peter la levantó cuando llegó a sus brazos, dirigió una mirada engreída hacia el niñito, quien lo miró de forma inapropiada para un crío de 9 años.

─ ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ─Cassie rodeó la cintura de Peter con sus piernas envueltas en las calcetas largas y los protectores propios del equipo.

─ Por supuesto, no podía perderme el partido más importante de MI MEJOR AMIGA─ lo último lo dijo más fuerte con la intención de que el niño, Mark, lo escuchara─. Vaya Cassie, preséntame con el chico.

Cassie se escurrió de los brazos de Peter y los presentó.

─ Peter, este es Mark, un amigo─ Peter sonrió como él solo, entonces Cassie tocó el hombro de Mark y Peter rápidamente la tomó en brazos para alejarla de él, el niño parecía contenerse para no sacarle el dedo medio─. Mark, este es Peter, mi mejor amigo.

El corazón de Peter latió con alegría al saberse victorioso.

─ Que gran placer─ Mark masculló una disculpa y se retiró, casi escupiendo espuma.

─Vaya, creo que no le caí bien─ Cassie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Peter hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para no parecer culpable. Al final Cassie se rindió.

─ Quería ser mi mejor amigo, pero yo ya tengo uno─ Peter asintió.

─ Tu muy bien Cassie. Tu muy bien─ dijo y entonces Ned, Hope, Scott, Maggie y Jim llegaron.

Cassie se deshizo del agarre de Peter y los adultos procedieron a felicitarla.

─ Lo hiciste genial pulga─ Scott la alzó en brazos.

─ ¿Genial? Lo hizo mejor que genial─ Jim Paxton le quitó a Cassie de los brazos y la besó en la mejilla─ ¿a que sí, mi cielo?

─ Cassie Lang, la mejor jugadora de Estados Unidos─ fue el turno de Hope para cargar a la niña y besarla repetidamente en la mejilla.

─ La mejor del mundo─ Hope le pasó a Cassie a Maggie, entonces miró a Peter y a Ned─. Gracias por venir a apoyar a Cassie, quisiera que nos acompañaran a cenar, pero imagino que tienen que volver a Nueva York.

─ No se preocupe señora Paxton, el padre de Peter nos prestó el jet mejorado, podemos volver más rápido─ rápidamente Ned se apuntó a la invitación.

─ Entonces vámonos, porque me muero de hambre.

Hope pellizcó a Scott.

Entonces Peter recordó algo.

─ Me preguntaba si llevarán a Cassie al Decathlon, es la próxima semana, será en mi instituto. A las dos con treinta.

Cassie miró con anhelo a Scott y Maggie.

─Pueden coger el jet para ir y volver rápidamente─ añadió.

─ Seguro que si─ respondió Maggie y Peter chocó los cinco con Cassie.

Peter entendía que se hubiesen preocupado por ese detalle, pero con el jet de su padre, _su_ jet, podían ir de San Francisco a Queens en una hora como mucho.

* * *

Después de cenar y de pasar el rato, Peter recibió un mensaje de su padre que indicaba que ya era hora de volver a casa, él y Ned comenzaron a despedirse, agradeciendo la invitación al torneo de Cassie.

─ Te veo la próxima semana, Cass.

Ned hizo ademán de querer despedirse de la niña, pero Peter lo agarró de la mano para detenerlo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

─Ni siquiera lo pienses amigo─ susurró Peter con los dientes apretados, a pesar de eso mantuvo una sonrisa.

─ No lo pensé─ respondió Ned de la misma manera, nervioso.

─ Que bueno.

* * *

**Y aquí sigo con esta idea loca, comenten si les gustó, amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Partner in crime

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues no.

.

.

.

─ ¿Ves algo?

─ _No, despejado, puedes pasar._

El muchacho, muy sigiloso, entró a "_La Habitación Prohibida_". Tal como dijo su colega, no había nadie.

─ _Asegúrate de tomar muchas provisiones, esta situación no puede repetirse._

─ Copiado.

El chico encontró una cesta en una de las gavetas, y comenzó a llenarla, rápido pero cuidadoso, lo menos que necesitaban él y su cómplice era ser descubiertos.

─ _Araña Entrometida, aquí Pulga Escurridiza, un indeseado se acerca a tu ubicación._

El muchacho se puso rígido y miró hacia todos lados, buscando donde esconderse, la voz del indeseado estaba cerca cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

─ No, Maggie, la tendrás de vuelta el domingo a las 6, como siempre… claro, le prohibí los dulces… sí, también la leche con chocolate… no, Hope es más estricta con esto que yo…

Lang se quedó parado a mitad de la cocina, una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja, Peter estaba pegado al techo, mirando la canasta de dulces en la mesa, rogándole a Dios que Scott no la viera.

─ Si, Jim puede ir a recogerla a las seis en punto… bien, adiós… también te quiero─ se giró y miró la canasta.

Estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse al ateísmo.

─ Mira nada más─ el hombre se acercó a la canasta y extendió una mano para sacar un cupcake, entonces se detuvo abruptamente─. No Scott, no puedes ser débil.

Pero era Scott Lang y los dulces.

Ant Man salió de la cocina con una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

─ Pulga Escurridiza, aquí Araña Entrometida, la misión falló, el indeseable arrasó con todo.

─ _Lo sé, mi padre es un glotón_─ la pequeña niña habló quedamente al pequeño dispositivo-cortesía de Peter- para no ser descubierta─. _Aún nos queda la cocina del piso de Los Vengadores._

─ A la orden.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de ser el hijo del jefe era que tenía acceso a donde y a todo lo que él quisiera.

Entraron cual ninjas, mirando cuidadosamente a los lados.

─ No hay hostiles por aquí─ sus sentidos arácnidos no notaron la presencia de nadie dentro del piso.

─ Bien, ya conoces el plan.

Peter comenzó a recitarlo.

─ Saqueamos "_La Habitación Prohibida_", destruimos todas las pruebas que puedan incriminarnos, y, finalmente, nos largamos.

─ ¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?

─ Ponemos en acción la maniobra "_La Cara de Cachorro_".

Cassie asintió, lo tenían todo planeado. Ambos se escurrieron hasta la cocina, y comenzaron a llenar la mochila de mariposas de la niña.

─ Pon un poco de todo, no tomes mucho, eso nos delataría─ Peter obedeció las instrucciones de la pequeña Lang.

Cassie estaba cerrando la mochila cuando Peter lo escuchó, la puerta que daba acceso a la morada de Los Vengadores se abrió y el chico araña reconoció las voces.

─ Shh─ se colgó la mochila y cargó a Cassie, la niña enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico y sus bracitos en el cuello masculino. Peter comenzó a escalar la pared, quedando de cara a al techo─. No hagas ruido.

─ _Enserio, gracias por_ la invitación, _pero_ me temo que no _podré ir─_ tanto Peter como Cassie conocían ese acento europeo muy bien.

─ Oh, vamos Wanda, será divertido─ Jane Foster trató de persuadirla.

─ _¿Habrán_ muchas personas?

─ Quizá─ contestó Thor, abrazado a su novia.

─ ¿Qué me dices del alcohol?

─ Tal vez─ Thor se alejó de Jane para tomar un vaso con jugo.

─ ¿Tony, Natasha y Darcy se pondrán como una cuba?

─ Probablemente─ el dios dejó el vaso y se aproximó a la alacena, en busca de sus Pop-Tarts.

─ ¿Steve les _gritará_ por _hacer_ un espectáculo?

─ Seguramente─ el rubio sacó la caja de Pop-Tarts, su ceño estaba fruncido─. Estoy muy seguro de que esta caja estaba cerrada, pero ahora…

Jane, viendo avecinarse un gran berrinche por parte de su novio, lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

─ Vamos por más Pop-Tarts─ miró a Wanda─. Espero que asistas, la reunión será muy divertida.

Wanda solo sonrió y esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces se giró y miró directamente a los niños.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?

Peter bajó cuidadosamente para no hacer caer a Cassie, y ambos miraron a Wanda, avergonzados.

─ ¿Nada? ─se aventuró Cassie a contestar.

─ Si, _claro─_ miró la mochila, colgada de la espalda de Peter─. ¿Qué hay en la mochila?

─ ¿Nada? ─Peter usó el mismo tono que usó Cassie para contestar anteriormente.

Wanda les dirigió una mirada que le había aprendido a Natasha, y tal como esperó, funcionó.

─ Lang no deja que Cassie coma dulces, y mi padre ha decidido hacer lo mismo conmigo.

─ Somos niños y necesitamos nuestra dosis de azúcar─ Cassie se aferró a si misma como una adicta en abstinencia.

─ Además, nos prohibieron entrar a la cocina.

─ ¿Y decidieron asaltar la nuestra? ─ Wanda revisó las gavetas─, decidieron que llevarse las Pop-Tarts de Thor, las barras de Natasha, los chocolates de Sam y las papas fritas de Clint, ¿era lo más inteligente?

Peter y Cassie se miraron.

─ Puede que no.

Entonces Wanda se echó a reír, la cara de susto de ambos había podido con ella.

─ _Largo_ de aquí, antes de que me _arrepienta._

Peter y Cassie se apresuraron a salir de la cocina, entonces el muchacho regresó.

─ ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estábamos aquí?

La respuesta de Wanda fue muy obvia.

─Chico, olvidas que puedo _escuchar_ los pensamientos de la gente.

* * *

─ No me explico como es que pudieron enfermarse─ Tony se sentó en la camilla donde Peter estaba recostado.

Peter y Cassie habían comido tantos dulces que terminaron con un dolor horrible en el estómago, ni siquiera el organismo mejorado de Peter pudo con el azúcar. Ambos se encontraban en el ala médica, Tony y Scott acudieron de inmediato ante el aviso emitido por parte de F.R.I.D.A.Y, el doctor, un hombre de mediana edad, recitó el diagnostico.

─ La cantidad excesiva de azúcar fue la causa del dolor estomacal, les eh dado un analgésico, el dolor disminuirá por el resto de la noche, el azúcar se quemará por si solo, pero les recomiendo que no ingieran nada que contenga glucosa los siguientes días.

Cassie y Peter asintieron, Stark y Lang dieron las gracias al médico, quien se retiró y los niños sabían lo que se avecinaba.

─ Cassandra Eleanor Lang…

─ Peter Edward Benjamin Stark…

─ Lo sentimos mucho─ se disculparon al unísono, Lang y Stark se miraron entre ellos.

─ Hija, casi me da aun ataque cuando Stark me dijo que estabas aquí─ se llevó la mano al corazón para enfatizar y con la otra la apuntó con el dedo─. Da gracias que Hope no se dio cuenta, porque si no, además de desmayarse, ella misma te mata.

─ Disfrutas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia ¿no es así, chico? ─Tony, por su parte, comenzó a apretar con efusividad su pelota antiestrés─. Happy casi tuvo que sostenerme cuando escuche a F.R.Y diciendo que estabas en este lugar, agradécele al cielo que Pepper no lo sabe, porque es capaz de asegurarse de que no vuelvas a probar un dulce mientras nos visites.

─ Ya dijimos que lo sentimos─ mascullaron y pusieron "_La Cara_".

─ ¡Ah, no! ─Tony giró su rostro, evitando ver la carita adorable y manipuladora de su hijo─, estás castigado, así que no empieces a poner esa cara…

─ Esta vez no Cassandra─ Scott se giró, imitando a Tony─, esa carita no te va a salvar de esto, también estás castigada.

Peter y Cassie desistieron de su plan maestro, cuando ambos padres se cercioraron de que no había "peligro", los miraron.

─ Olvídate de las visitas de Ned al Complejo, vas a dejar tu _StarkPad_ aquí, te vas a llevar el doble de libros de los que acostumbras y vamos analizar capitulo por capitulo de cada libro, el próximo fin de semana, además, voy a inventarle a tu madre que, según un estudio, el azúcar daña la virilidad de los jóvenes, a ver si así evita que comas cosas dulces durante semanas, y pobre de ti si me entero de que le dices que es mentira─ Peter suspiró, pero no trató de zafarse del castigo.

─ Vas a entregarle a Hope tu IPad, como si fuera por voluntad propia, Luis va darte algunos planos para que los leas y los entiendas, además de que comenzarás a leer el diccionario en irlandés, y para final de año tendrás que hablarlo con tanta fluidez que voy a pagarle a Darcy para que solo hable contigo en ese idioma, además de que voy a decirle a Jim que el azúcar evita que juegues bien al soccer, así él evitará que Maggie cocine cosas dulces por mucho tiempo, y si me entero que se lo dices, voy a decirle a Hank que estás TAN interesada por la física cuántica que te gustaría que él te enseñara un poco─ Cassie, al igual que su cómplice, suspiró y aceptó el castigo sin rechistar.

─ Bien─ Tony se aclaró la garganta─. Pepper me envió un mensaje, dice que ella y Hope vienen para acá, no mencionen nada sobre el azúcar, diremos que se cayeron mientras se balanceaban en las telarañas de Peter.

Los niños asintieron.

─ No está demás recordarles que no pueden contarle esto─ Lang hizo un gesto, abarcando a la habitación y la situación─ a sus madres.

Los niños asintieron de nuevo.

Pepper y Hope entraron y ambas se abalanzaron hacia los niños de sus esposos, después de unos pocos abrazos y apapachos, algunas indicaciones de Pepper sobre "tener más cuidado" y una amenaza de Hope sobre "columpiarse a gran velocidad", el asunto parecía salvado para los dos hombres mayores puesto que ni Cassie ni Peter habían mencionado sus castigos en busca de la intervención de sus respectivas madrastras, pero la pequeña Lang se deshizo el aura pacífica.

─ Por cierto, ¿Qué es _virilidad_? ─Lang y Stark se pusieron rígidos, Hope y Pepper los miraron en el acto, y Peter casi se cae de la cama.

─ ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra, mi amor? ─Hope preguntó con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de mirar a Scott.

Cassie, con inocencia, contestó:

─ Ellos lo dijeron…

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

─ ¡Tony!

─ ¡Scott!

Peter y Cassie se miraron, victoriosos ante los rostros aterrorizados de sus padres, con una sonrisa malvada pintada en sus adorables caritas.

* * *

**Ya se que me tardé y me disculpo, pero la inspiración no llegaba, ya saben, crisis del escritor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, los leo.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? ok.**

**Harry**


	4. Investigadora

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

**PARTE 1**

─ No soy estúpida, Peter.

─ Nunca dije que lo fueras.

─ _Peter_.

─ _Cassie_.

Los dos soltaron un suspiro profundo.

─ Estás enamorado de alguien y no quieres contármelo.

─ No estoy enamorado de nadie, y no es que no quiera contártelo, lo haré, pero solo hasta que esté seguro de que en realidad lo estoy.

Cassie lo miró mal, pero fingió creerle.

Desde hacía un par de fines de semana donde ella junto a su padre y Hope viajaban a Nueva York, había notado a su amigo distraído-más de lo usual-, más torpe, suspirando por aquí y por allá, mirando constantemente su teléfono y con una cara larga, Cassie tenía nueve años y no era experta en temas del amor- a su padre, a Jim y al mismo Peter les daría un infarto de ser así- pero para ella una cosa era muy obvia.

Peter estaba enamorado.

No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero le hería que no se lo contara.

Así que estaba decidida a descubrirlo por sí misma.

Ideó un plan muy sencillo:

* * *

─ **Paso 1:** Encontrar a las candidatas.

─ **Paso 2:** Descartar algunas, hablar con Ned y de alguna manera obtener cualquier tipo de información que ayudara.

─ **Paso 3:** Evaluar a las candidatas, hablar con ellas, ver que tan compatibles eran con Peter y después llegar a la conclusión.

─ **Paso 4:** Hablar con Peter.

─ **Paso 5:** Peter tendría una nueva novia.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

_**Paso 1:** Encontrar a las candidatas._

Como caída del cielo, Pepper llamó a Peter a la cocina, el chico dejó el teléfono celular en el sofá y, tan pronto desapareció por la puerta, Cassie lo tomó y entró a sus contactos─ además de él, Peter había puesto también el rostro de Cassie en el reconocimiento facial para acceder al su teléfono.

Buscó rápidamente en Snapchat, la app que su mejor amigo usaba más, miró entre los primeros contactos donde figuraban, obviamente, sus padres y ella-tenía permitido usar Snapchat solo si prometía hacerlo con responsabilidad.

¡Bingo! después del nombre Ned, Cassie encontró cuatro nombres que llamaron su atención.

─ _MaryJane14._

─_Gwen_Stacy12._

─_Shuri31._

─_TherealMJ._

Tomó una captura de pantalla y la envió a su chat, borró el mensaje y para cuando Peter volvió, ella fingió estar sacándose _selfies_.

─ Ven, quiero una _selfie_.

─ Solo no uses el filtro del perrito.

─ Oh, por dios, lo amas.

─ Claro que no.

─ _Peter._

─ _Cassie_.

* * *

Tan pronto volvió a su casa en San Francisco, se encerró en su habitación alegando estar cansada del viaje, tomó su iPad y entró a Instagram- Scott le permitía usar su cuenta siempre y cuando no hiciese nada indebido-, la mayor parte de las fotos eran de ella apareciendo con Hope y su padre, había otras en donde sus dos familias estaban juntas en una parrillada entre semana─ ¡RARO! ─buscó la cuenta de Peter entre los seguidores de su padre, entró y comenzó a revisar las fotos, algunas eran con su madre y el novio de esta, otras con su padre y Pepper, otras con algunos Vengadores─ las favoritas de Cassie eran en las que ella parecía con él─, después de ver solo fotos de Peter y Ned, encontró lo que estaba buscando:

Algunas fotos donde Peter aparecía con chicas. Algunas de ellas tendrían que ser las que encontró en su Snapchat.

La primera fotografía mostraba a Peter con una chica pelirroja y muy guapa, tenía los ojos azules y una sonrisa dulce, ella portaba un vestido en color perla a juego con su piel blanca, estaba bien peinada y bien maquillada, Peter- quién iba de esmoquin- y ella estaban de pie delante de un cartel que decía: Graduación.

¿Qué?, hasta donde Cassie sabía, Peter apenas estaba por entrar al onceavo grado.

Debajo de la foto, Peter escribió: **¡Felicidades _ maryjanewatson_! Que te la pases increíble en la Universidad. Te quiero mucho.**

Ese _Te quiero mucho_ despertó las alarmas de Cassie, tomó captura de pantalla, no quería apresurarse así que decidió ir a otra foto, algunas más abajo, donde aparecía con otra chica.

Ambos estaban parados sosteniendo una pequeña placa, con una mano en ésta y la otra en los hombros de la chica, Peter sonreía radiante, no llevaba esmoquin, pero desde luego no vestía sus típicas camisetas con frases sobre ciencia y camisas a cuadros encima, la chica, rubia de ojos azules y bastante bonita, llevaba un vestido azul marino, una coleta de caballo y estaba ligeramente maquillada, debajo de la fotografía, Peter escribió: **Estoy muy orgulloso de _thisisgstacy_, muchas felicidades. Te quiero mucho.**

Otro _Te quiero mucho_, ¿acaso Peter no conocía otra expresión?, tomó captura y buscó la siguiente, en otra aparecía la princesa Shuri de Wakanda, Cassie la conocía solo de vista, nunca había hablado con ella.

Parecía que alguien más les había tomado la foto, porque, tanto Peter como Shuri estaban totalmente concentrados armando una especie de máquina, ambos con batas de laboratorio. Peter posteó la foto con la siguiente descripción: **Aparentemente encontré a mi hermana de la ciencia, _iamshuri_ muchas gracias por invitarme, amé Wakanda. Gracias por la foto _ pmaximoff_, sin duda eres veloz.**

Cassie tomó captura, con que ambos compartían interés por la ciencia…

Pasó a la ultima foto, hasta el momento estaba teniendo suerte al encontrar a las chicas del Snapchat del joven araña, la última no fue diferente.

En la fotografía aparecían Peter y la chica, una guapa adolescente, su color de piel tenía la tonalidad de la leche con chocolate, su cabello era rizado y desordenado, apenas retenido en una coleta floja, ambos estaban con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y riendo, vestían el uniforme del Decathlon, Cassie lo conocía bien.

Peter escribió:** La mejor capitana del mundo, _therealmj, _eres increíble.**

Tomó captura.

Todo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

_**Paso 2:** Descartar algunas, hablar con Ned y de alguna manera obtener cualquier tipo de información que ayudara._

─ ¿Te gustó el helado?

─ Si, está muy bueno, gracias.

Después de un momento, Cassie comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

─ Entonces… ¿tienes novia?

Ned se atragantó.

─ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ─consiguió hablar en medio del ataque de tos.

─ Contéstame.

─ Eh… ¿no?

Los ojos avellana de Cassie brillaron con maldad.

─ ¡Si tienes! ─razonó un poco─. Un momento, ¿no se lo has dicho a Peter?

─ Mira, no es mi novia, estamos hablando ¿sí?, ella no quiere que nadie sepa, su familia está muy entregada a Dios y no le permiten tener novios.

Cassie lo miró con burla.

─ Te juro que iba a decírselo en cuanto fuésemos novios.

─ Ned, Ned─ movió el dedito índice con desaprobación.

─ Lang dice que eres una buena niña─ Cassie arqueó una ceja─. No se lo vas a contar ¿verdad, dulzura?

─ No me hables como si fuese estúpida─ el adolescente la miró con un poco de temor─. No voy a decirle nada─ Ned suspiró más relajado─, pero─ se puso rígido─ necesito que me cuentes algunas cosas.

─ Lo que quieras─ se apresuró a responder.

─ ¿Quién es Mary Jane?

─ ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

─ A ver genio, aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

El chico asintió.

─ Mary Jane es amiga de Peter─ Cassie arqueó una ceja─. Él estuvo enamorado de ella, es un par de años mayor, Pete dijo que está en _Siracusa_, estudiando arte me parece.

─ ¿Ellos nunca…?

Ned negó rápidamente.

─ Oh no, Mary Jane sabía del flechazo de Peter, pero solo lo consideraba un amigo, además, ella estaba enamorada de su ahora prometido.

─ Me dijiste que está estudiando, ¿Quién se compromete en la universidad?

─ Pregúntale a Harry Osborn.

Así que la… desgraciada rechazó a Peter por ese tal Harry Osborn al que no conocía. Sin duda, las chicas eran estúpidas a veces.

─ Bien, ahora háblame de Gwen Stacy.

─ No sé como haces para saber todo…

─ _Ned_.

─ Fue novia de Peter durante el último año de secundaria y el primero de prepa, ahora son buenos amigos.

─ La historia─ presionó.

─ Solo pasó que ella pensó que debían pensar a futuro y que ambos eran muy jóvenes, por cierto, en el ultimo año de su noviazgo fue cuando le pasó lo de la araña a Pete, pero realmente se llevan bien.

Entonces la muy… lista pensaba que Peter no era suficientemente bueno para su futuro. Había que estar mal de la cabeza apara no ver que el castaño tenía un futuro muy grande por delante.

─ La princesa Shuri.

─ ¿Es enserio?, solo voy a decirte una cosa pequeña: a la princesa le gustan mayores, de esos que llaman señores.

─ ¿No le gusta Peter?

─ Peter es menor por casi tres años, ya te dije que le gustan los hombres de edad avanzada.

Lo que era la vida, quien diría que a la guapa hermana del rey de Wakanda le atraían ese tipo de hombres.

─ ¿Qué me dices de MJ?

─ Me asusta lo mucho que sabes.

─ ¡Contéstame!

─ Ya voy, ya voy, MJ es una amiga de la escuela, es la capitana del equipo de Decathlon.

─ ¿Y no está enamorada de Pete?

─ No sé, tampoco es que vaya a estar preguntándole, no quiero que me patee _ahí_ ¿sabes?

Chica solitaria, mira nada más.

─ ¿Por qué no le preguntas esto a Peter?

─ No quiero que piense que soy una entrometida.

─ ¿Y no lo eres? ─Cassie le dirigió una mirada fría─. Perdón.

La niña lo ignoró y salió de la sala, algunos minutos después, Peter entró a la habitación y preguntó a su amigo:

─ ¿Has visto a Cassie?

─ Se marchó hace un momento, sinceramente, espero no verla en un buen rato.

Peter lo miró, confundido.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Ella me asusta a veces.

* * *

_**Paso 3:** Evaluar a las candidatas, hablar con ellas, ver que tan compatibles son con Peter y después llegar a la conclusión._

Para llegar a esa parte del plan, Cassie tuvo que esperar tres semanas, el cumpleaños numero dieciséis de Peter llegó y Tony había decidido organizar una fiesta pequeña- pequeña a petición de Peter, aunque Tony había invitado a algunas personas- en el jardín del Complejo, de buena fuente (la bocota de Ned) supo que las cuatro chicas (_sospechosas_ de Cassie) asistirían también.

El jardín estaba decorado con mesas elegantes, algunos globos en color rojo y azul, había también una mesa abarrotada de regalos y otra llena de golosinas, música sonaba de fondo, hacía un buen día y el ambiente parecía relajado, Peter estaba vestido solamente con una camiseta negra, jeans y los _Jordan_ que encargó por internet y que Cassie le había ayudado a elegir el mes pasado, en cuanto la vio, corrió a abrazarla.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Pete─ el cumpleañero la levantó y la besó en la mejilla, recargando su peso en una de sus caderas, Cassie llevaba un vestido en color verde acuático que combinaba con su cabello marrón recogido en una coleta.

─ Baja a mi hija, puede haber algún depravado─ Scott tironeó celosamente del vestido de Cassie, para que cubriera más sus piernitas delgadas, después procedió a abrazar a Peter.

─ Hope te desea un feliz cumpleaños, no pudo asistir, pero te envía un obsequio─ Lang le tendió una bolsa de regalo─. Es de parte de los dos en realidad, Cassie tiene otro para ti.

─ No debieron molestarse…

─ Claro que sí, tu padre se habría tomado la molestia de atacarme verbalmente…─ Scott se alejó para saludar a Tony.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de regalos para dejar los presentes, Wanda y Visión llegaron y Peter tuvo que alejarse para saludar, entonces Cassie miró a Mary Jane sentada en la misma mesa que Ned, se dirigió a ellos.

─ Hola Ned─ usó su mejor voz adorable, la pelirroja la miró, encantada.

─ Ned, ¿conoces a esta monada?

─ No es una monada─ el muchacho se corrigió en cuanto miró la mirada asesina que le dirigió Cassie y la sorprendida de Mary Jane─. Yo diría que es una preciosidad.

Después se disculpó, alegando ir a por una bebida cuando claramente solo tenía que llamar a un mesero.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas, nena? ─esta vez llevaba un vestido más casual, de color rosa palo, el cabello rojo estaba atado en una coleta y no estaba muy maquillada. Cassie podía entender por qué Peter estuvo (o estaba) enamorado de ella.

─ Cassie Lang.

─ Soy Mary Jane Watson, amiga de Peter.

─ ¿Dónde está tu novio?

─ ¿Cómo dices?

Se había apresurado, pero era lista.

─ Lamento si fui imprudente─ puso sus ojos de cachorro─, es que vi tu anillo.

─ ¡Oh!, no te preocupes cariño, él está ocupado, así que no pudo acompañarme─ pareció recordar algo─. Un momento, tu eres la niña de la que Peter siempre habla, él te llama ¿pulga?

¿Peter le hablaba de ella?

─ Esa soy yo.

Mary Jane sonrió.

─ Espero que cuando Harry y yo tengamos bebés, sean tan lindos como tú.

Cassie rió con nerviosismo, después miró a Peter acercarse, quizá estaría escuchando, por lo que dijo:

─ Fue un placer Mary Jane, pero ahora debo ir a por un muffin.

Mary Jane sonrió enseñando sus dientes demasiado blancos.

─ Hasta luego, tesoro.

Se giró para alejarse y Gwen Stacy estaba delante de ella, escogiendo un muffin en la mesa de golosinas, no podía creer su suerte. Se acercó y preguntó:

─ ¿Puedes, por favor, darme un muffin de chocolate?, es que no alcanzo.

Gwen posó su vista en ella y sonrió. Era realmente bonita, llevaba el cabello rubio corto a la altura de los hombros, traía puesto un vestido color verde y sandalias. Le dio el muffin, Cassie estaba por hablar, pero Gwen lo hizo primero.

─ Tu debes de ser Cassie, la chica de Peter.

La niña la miró, pasmada ¿de verdad Peter le contaba de ella a sus demás amigos?

─ ¿Me conoces?

─ Soy Gwen, amiga de Peter, él habla mucho de ti.

─ ¿Enserio?

Gwen asintió.

─ También postea muchas fotos de ustedes juntos en Instagram.

Eso era cierto.

─ No quiero ser grosera, pero Peter no me ha dicho nada de ninguna Gwen.

Por alguna razón, el comentario le pareció adorable.

─ Así es Peter─ dijo por fin, Gwen asintió, de acuerdo─. Dime, ¿dónde vives?

─ Vivía en Queens, pero me mudé por la universidad.

Cassie asintió.

─ ¿Qué estudias?

─ Estoy en otra pasantía para bioquímica. Amo las ciencias.

Cassie asintió de nuevo, Peter comenzaba a acercarse otra vez hacia ella.

─ Gracias por el muffin Gwen, pero debo ir a por algo de beber, fue un placer conocerte.

Gwen le acarició la cabeza dulcemente.

─ Pero ¿qué dices?, fui yo quien conoció a la legendaria Cassie, el placer es todo mío.

La niña sonrió y se alejó.

Encontró a la princesa Shuri junto a la mesa del Dj, tratando de sobornar a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

─ Vamos F.R.Y, solo será una canción, prometo grandes mejoras.

─ _Lo lamento, su alteza, el jefe dio ordenes precisas de que solo él y el joven jefe podían tener acceso al control de los temas…_

─ Stark puede meterse sus ordenes por el… ¡Ah, hola Cassie! ─no terminó de decir sus palabrotas, porque notó a Cassie parada detrás de ella.

─ ¿Sabe mi nombre?

─ Eres la hija de Ant-Man, además de la protegida de Peter, claro que lo sé─ se agachó a su altura─. Llámame Shuri, eso de que me hablen de usted me hace sentir vieja, como mi hermano.

El cabello trenzado estaba atado en un moño alto, vestía pantalones de pana y una camiseta transparente que dejaba ver un top en color negro. Su calzado eran unas bonitas zapatillas.

Guapa.

─ ¿Necesitas algo?

─ Estaba buscando al encargado de las bebidas…─ interrumpió su mentirilla para comenzar otra─, pero creo que si puedes ayudarme.

Shuri asintió, incitándola a continuar.

─ Tengo una amiga que nos contó algo sobre su hermana, pero no eh querido decírselo a nadie, porque sé que no van a contestarme con seguridad, pero tu sí ¿verdad?, Peter dice que eres muy honesta.

─ Claro Cassie, cuéntame.

Cassie fingió que susurraba mientras que Shuri le daba un sorbo a una lata de Sprite que la niña no notó al principio.

─ ¿Es verdad que a algunas chicas les atraen los hombres mayores?

Shuri se atragantó con la bebida, afortunadamente la música estaba un poco alta y nadie se dio cuenta, Cassie se apresuró a ayudarla, Shuri le pasó la lata de Sprite.

─ ¿Y bien? ─insistió en cuanto Shuri se recompuso.

─ Eh… si, algunas.

─ ¿A ti te gustan los mayores? ─imprimió tanta inocencia en su tono que Shuri no notó las negras intenciones de Cassie.

─Este… si, claro... supongo─ se aclaró la garganta─. Pero también los jóvenes, para que conste.

Cassie asintió, entonces Shuri levantó el brazo, saludando a alguien, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

─ Gracias por tu ayuda Shuri, y también por el Sprite.

─ No lo menciones─ le dio una mirada significativa─. Enserio, no lo hagas.

Cassie sabía a qué se refería.

Caminó en dirección de su última sospechosa, Michelle estaba mirando hacia los lados, parecía buscar algo.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La chica la miró desde toda su altura, si que era alta, y muy delgada, llevaba jeans con algunos parches de figuras de pizza, unos Converse negros y una camiseta blanca de tirante, el cabello marrón y rizado estaba cepillado y suelto.

Era más guapa que en fotografías.

─ Estoy buscando el baño, pero no eh querido entrar, voy a perderme.

─ El baño está por aquí─ la cogió de la mano y ella se dejó guiar─. Eres Michell, ¿no?

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Peter habla mucho de ti, te llama MJ.

Eso no era cierto, al menos no hablaba de ella con Cassie, pero quería respuestas.

─ ¿A sí?

La mano de la adolescente se había puesto rígida y Cassie podía jurar que estaba avergonzada.

─ Estás en el Decathlon con él, Peter dice que eres una gran capitana.

MJ sonrió aún más.

─ A ambos nos gusta estudiar y esas cosas. Tu eres la niñita de la que siempre habla con Ned─ no era una pregunta─. Él te tiene miedo.

─ A ti también, dice que tienes una afición por patearle las bolas a los cretinos.

─ Y voy a patear sus bolas por decir cretino delante de una niña.

Cassie se carcajeó.

─ Aquí está el baño─ MJ estaba entrando─, ¿te espero?

─ Dame un par de minutos.

Se sentó en el impoluto piso del pasillo, ninguna de las chicas parecía mala persona.

Aquí sus conclusiones:

_Mary Jane:_ Le tenía cariño a Peter, pero estaba enamorada de otro hombre, ¡si hasta pensaba en sus futuros hijos!, le prestaba atención a lo que hablaban, pero no tenían intereses en común, Peter amaba estudiar y la pasión de Mary Jane era actuar. Quizá Peter solo se dejó guiar porque ella era una buena persona y porque era muy guapa.

_Gwen:_ Era amable y lista, le encantaba la ciencia como a Peter, pero seguía enfocada en un futuro, le prestaba atención a su amigo, pero ya no parecía interesada en él, al menos no románticamente.

_Shuri:_ Podría ser muy lista, pero, aunque medio tartamudeando, había dejado clara su postura: Enamorada de hombres muy adultos.

_Michelle:_ Compartía el gusto por el estudio, el Decathlon y Peter le hablaba de ella, se sonrojaba cuando hizo ciertos comentarios sobre el joven arácnido y ligeramente nerviosa, quizá…

─ Aquí estás─ Peter se paró delante de ella─. Llevo un buen rato persiguiéndote.

─ ¿Para qué?

─ ¿Cómo que para qué?, quiero una foto contigo y ese bonito vestido para mi cuenta de Instagram, obviamente─ miró donde se encontraban─. ¿Qué haces aquí tirada?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y MJ salió.

─ ¡MJ!

─ ¡Peter!

Cassie notó como la cara de la joven mutaba de la sonrisa amable que tenía cuando entró al baño a una cara seria y aburrida, mientras que Peter enrojecía como un tomate, le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

Cassie añadió lo siguiente a la conclusión que había formulado para MJ.

_Michelle:_ Compartía el gusto por el estudio, el Decathlon y Peter le hablaba de ella, se sonrojó cuando hizo ciertos comentarios sobre Peter, se puso ligeramente nerviosa… y causaba el mismo efecto en su amigo arácnido.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Siracusa: Ciudad en Nueva York.

Quizá algunas cosas no coincidan para su ojo crítico y muy fino, si es así, háganmelo saber y me disculpo de antemano.

* * *

**Hola, prole pecadora... ok no, jajajjajaaj se que me tardé en actualizar y para compensarlo escribí este un poco largo... es la primera parte así que sí, esperen la segunda jejejje. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	5. Investigadora ll

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

**Guest: Muchas gracias, espero seguir leyéndote pronto.**

**Spideryas: Espero actualizar más seguido, una disculpa enorme por tardar, me encanta que te haya gustado, espero este te guste igual.**

**TaoRyu: Eso pensé yo y aquí está uno más, la idea es de San Pinterest hahha, ojalá que este sea de tu agrado.**

**W.M King: Por reviews como el tuyo es que sigo aquí, espero que este capítulo despierte esas misma sensaciones en ti. **

.

.

.

**PARTE 2**

_**Paso 4:**__ Hablar con Peter._

─ No puedo creerlo.

─ Si, bueno, tu no hablabas conmigo.

Peter se pasó una mano por el pelo.

─ No, no es eso, me refiero a que no puedo creer tus habilidades detectivescas.

Cassie lo miró con indignación.

─ Tú y Ned aún no entienden que no deben subestimarme.

─ Ned te tiene un miedo que…─ Peter silbó para remarcar ese hecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, después de la fiesta de Peter, un par de semanas con exactitud, Cassie se había armado de valor y había enfrentado a su amigo.

─ Entonces─ el muchacho la miró─, ¿no te gusta Marie Jane?

─ Nop.

─ ¿Ni un poquito?

─ _Cassie._

─ Es que es muy linda.

─ Va a casarse con alguien más, ¿bien?, además, ella me mintió.

Cassie se enderezó en su asiento, interesada.

─ Cuéntamelo.

Peter suspiró.

─ Me dijo que se iba a la universidad, su madre es nuestra vecina y mi madre es amiga suya, ella le dijo a May que Marie Jane no había querido entrar al colegio comunitario de Queens, y que trabajaba en Manhattan…

─ ¿Y qué hiciste?

─ Fui a Manhattan, obviamente, descubrí que trabaja de camarera en una cafetería… no me mires así, a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo, a su novio sí, me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, y no lo había echo hasta que tú me lo sacaste.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Le ofrecí mi ayuda, le dije que mi padre hablaría con algunas personas, pero ella se negó, poco antes de mi fiesta me llamó, me dijo que había conseguido un papel pequeño en una obra, fui a verla y la verdad es que estuvo muy bien.

─ ¿Pero ya no te gusta?

─ No de esa manera, Cassie, siempre le voy a tener un gran cariño, pero ya no la veo de la misma forma.

Miraron un poco más de televisión. Peter puso Animal Planet y estuvieron viendo un documental sobre leones en el este de África, Cassie fue por bebidas y, cuando volvió, bombardeó a Peter con más preguntas.

─ ¿Qué hay de Gwen?, se ve que es buena persona.

Peter sonrió, Cassie notó el cariño en esa sonrisa.

─ Ya sabes que fue mi novia durante un tiempo…

─ No sé todos los detalles─ lo interrumpió.

─ Bueno, ella es la chica guapa y demasiado lista que crees que jamás se va a fijar en el chico listo y para nada sociable de la clase, pero lo hizo, May me impulsó y la invité a salir, nunca pensé que iba a decir que sí.

─ Si todo iba bien, ¿por qué acabó?

Peter suspiró otra vez.

─ Ella quería concentrarse, quería que sus notas del instituto fueran de las mejores, no quiero decir que salía conmigo porque yo sabía muchas cosas, no, jamás me pidió que le hiciera una tarea, y solo un par de veces me pidió que le explicara algo que de verdad era complicado, pero quiere irse de Nueva York, Oxford es lo que quiere, por eso se mudó a Manhattan, para ser pasante en Oscorp y tener más oportunidades.

─ Y tú le estorbabas.

─ Eso fue cruel Cassie, hasta para ti.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que te dejó para que ambos pudieran seguir sus propios caminos.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella la que me dejó y no yo a ella?

─ Porque la conocí y porque sé que no hay forma de que dejaras ir a alguien como ella.

Peter le sonrió.

─ Me conoces tan bien.

─ Por lo menos aún son amigos ¿no?

─ Si, aún lo somos, me invitó a una ceremonia en Oscorp hace unos meses, reconocieron su trabajo como pasante.

─ Eso está bien, creo.

─ Lo está.

Un capítulo de _El encantador de caballos_ empezó y ambos se perdieron en él, cuando acabó, Cassie volvió a la carga.

─ ¿Y la princesa Shuri?, yo podría jurar que había algo entre ustedes.

─ Shuri es mi _hermana de la ciencia_, no hay más que decir.

Cassie lo miró durante unos segundos.

─ Mientes.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Sabes algo de ella, me contó que le gustan los hombres mayores.

─ Si, bueno, ella no debería contarte esas cosas.

─ Tú sabes algo.

─ Y no voy a decirte qué, de una vez te voy a decir por qué no puedo contártelo antes de que armes un drama olímpico, no te lo puedo decir porque le prometí a Shuri que no lo haría, y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Cassie asintió, lo entendía.

─ De una vez pregunta todo lo que quieras, porque enserio quiero que veamos el siguiente capítulo de _El encantador de caballos_ en santa paz.

─Solo quiero que me hables de Michelle.

Peter se puso rígido y comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo, y Cassie pudo notarlo.

─ ¡Ajá! ─Cassie se paró sobre el sofá y lo apuntó con el dedo─. ¡Estás enamorado de Michelle Jones!

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ─Peter le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra la sentó en el sofá.

─ Solo tienes que aceptarlo.

─ ¿Qué parte del _cállate, cállate_ no entendiste?

─ Ella es magnífica, me pregunto por qué aun no hablas de esto con ella.

─ Mira Cassie, hay cosas que aún no entiendes…

─ Voy a detenerte ahí, Peter, sé lo suficiente como para entender que te asusta.

Peter se quedó callado un rato.

─ Supongo que sí, ella es magnífica, es encantadora, inteligente, intrépida y valiente y yo, yo soy un don nadie parado con ella.

─ Wow─ Cassie hizo un sonido de sorpresa─. Si que estás enamorado de ella.

─ Le agradezco al señor que aún no lo sepa.

─ Y ella debe agradecerle al señor por lo que voy a decirte.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Tengo nueve años y fui totalmente capaz de entender que ella también siente algo por ti.

Peter se levantó de un salto.

─ ¿Eso crees?

─ Por supuesto que sí, imbécil, solo tienes que decírselo.

Peter sonrió.

─ ¿Sabes qué?, estás en lo correcto, voy a decírselo─ Peter tomó rumbo hacia la salida─. Por cierto, Cassie─ la niña lo miró─. Creo que debes de dejar de llamarme imbécil.

Cassie se rió.

─ Yo creo que no.

─ Eso pensé─ Peter salió decidido de la habitación y un par de segundos después, Cassie lo imitó.

─ ¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de alcornoque! ¡no creas que se lo vas a decir por teléfono!

* * *

_**Paso 5:**__ Peter tendría una novia nueva._

─ _¿Y bien?_

─ Pues me armé de valor, caminé hacia ella y se lo dije.

─ _¿Qué le dijiste?_

─ Le dije: Michelle, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco…

─ _¿Y qué te dijo?_

─ Para allá voy, me dijo: ya lo sé, pero quiero saber por qué estas recalcando lo obvio.

─ _Prosigue._

─ Estábamos en la biblioteca y le dije, así en voz baja: Te conozco desde el jardín de infantes y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

─ _¡Oh por Dios!_ ─Cassie hizo una mueca de asco─. _Que cursi._

Peter la miró mal.

─ Después se quedó callada y yo pensé que estaba pensando dónde es que iba a patearme, pero solo me dijo: ─ Peter imitó el tono aburrido de Michelle─ supongo que también siento algo por ti.

Cassie dio un salto.

─ _Te lo dije, sí que sí._

─ Jamás dudaré de ti de nuevo.

Cassie se detuvo en seco.

─ _¿Dudar de mí?_

Peter evadió el problema seguro que se le vendría encima.

─ La invité a Coney Island este fin de semana, espero que no te importe.

─ _No, claro que no, tendré que visitar a la madre de mi madre así que está bien._

─ Cruza tus preciosos deditos para que este chico tenga novia.

Cassie le mostró los dedos de ambas manos, incluso de ambos pies cruzados.

─ _No puedo creer que tuvieras que hacer FaceTime conmigo para contármelo._

─ No podía esperar, tenía que decírtelo antes de que intimidaras a Ned con tus investigaciones exhaustivas.

─ _¿Él lo sabe?_ ─Peter negó del otro lado de la pantalla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Cassie reflexionando en que sí, sí que quería que su mejor amigo tuviera novia, pero siendo consciente que tendría que compartirlo con otra mujer más. Cuando el silencio comenzó a notarse, Cassie recordó algo.

─ _¿Enserio dudas de mí?_

─ _Cassie._

─ _Peter._

* * *

**Antes de que me apedreen quiero disculparme, sé que estuve ausente y que algunos esperaban este capítulo, pues aquí está, ustedes son lo que me motiva a seguir aquí, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	6. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Peter sintió que le daba un infarto.

Sacudió con fuerza su portátil, con la esperanza de que cambiara en algo la página, pero no, seguía diciendo lo mismo.

_Las entradas para esta película han sido agotadas._

Buscó en todos los cines de Manhattan, de Brooklyn y de Queens, incluso del Bronx, pero no, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran agotado todas y cada una de las entradas en Nueva York?

Iban a matarlo, Cassie iba a asesinarlo de una forma lenta y sumamente dolorosa, de eso estaba seguro.

Y él sabía que se lo merecía.

El cumpleaños de Cassie estaba próximo- tres semanas- y, cuando él le preguntó que quería de obsequio, ella le dijo que quería ver esa película.

Siendo amiga del hijo de un multimillonario solo se le ocurría pedir de regalo una salidita al cine.

Tenía 9 años después de todo y no era ninguna interesada.

¿Cómo algo tan simple como apartar unos boletos no pudo hacer?

Tuvo la intención de comprarlos, pero por alguna razón u otra no se había concretado la compra, que si se le cruzaba algún asunto del Hombre Araña, que si tenía que estudiar para un examen, que si Ned se metía en líos con su madre…

Un cuento de nunca acabar.

¿Qué porqué no le pidió a May que los comprara por él? Pues porque quería que fuese con su propio dinero, que fuese por él mismo.

Su móvil vibró.

_IronDad: Buenas noches, chico._

Quizá si…

NO.

Era algo que tenía que hacer el mismo.

Tecleó una respuesta rápida.

_SpiderSon: Buenas noches, pa._

* * *

─ Quisiera ayudarte Parker, digo, Stark, pero no puedo.

─ Vamos Charlie, te pago el doble.

─ No se trata de dinero amigo.

─ Haré lo que sea.

Se estaba rebajando, pero Cassie lo valía.

Y su vida también.

─ Es una oferta jugosa, pero tendré que declinar.

Peter lo sacudió, histérico.

─ ¡¿Por qué?!

Charlie se deshizo de su agarre a penas.

─ Porque iré a verla con mi abuela.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue, mientras se alejaba, Peter lo escuchó despotricar sobre su persona.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─ Entradas.

─ ¿Para Toy Story 4?

─ Sip.

─ Tienes 16 años.

─ Lo sé.

Ned lo miró raro.

─ Entiendo que es una película que marcó a muchos niños, a mí por poner un ejemplo, pero no de la buena manera ¿sabes?

─ Voy a dejar de lado tus traumas infantiles durante un segundo─ suspiró─. Son para Cassie.

Peter pudo ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Ned ante la mención del nombre de la niña.

─ ¿Y dices que están agotadas _todas_ la entradas en _todos_ los cines de Nueva York?

─ Sí.

─ ¿Y dices que es lo _único_ que Cassie te pidió de regalo para su cumpleaños número diez?

─ Sí.

─ Gordo─ Ned le puso una mano en el hombro, compasivo─, espero poder encontrarnos en la otra vida.

Peter se la sacudió con brusquedad.

─ Se supone que debes ayudarme, no darme el pésame por mi futura muerte.

Ned lo pensó un segundo.

─ Creo que sé quién puede ayudarte.

El Hombre Araña lo miró, esperanzado.

─ Es amigo de mi primo, vive en Hell's Kitchen, es un comerciante y todo eso, siempre compra entradas de más para las películas buenas y luego las revende.

─ ¡Llévame con él!

─ Seguro, saliendo de aquí, está a una hora…

─ Se cuánto tiempo es de Queens a Hell's Kitchen.

Ned lo miró mal.

─ Tomaremos el tren y volveremos antes de que se haga tarde.

Peter sintió que volvía a respirar.

* * *

─ ¡¿Cuánto!?

El aire se le fue de los pulmones.

Otra vez.

─ Ya lo oíste.

Tenía que ser un chiste.

Uno de muy mal gusto.

─ Vamos viejo, ¿seguro que no puedes bajarle un poco el precio?─ Ned trató de regatear.

El tipo negó lentamente.

─ Lo siento, no se puede, política de la empresa.

─ ¿Cuál empresa? ¡este es un jodido sótano!

El amigo del primo de Ned, John, lo miró mal.

Ned sonrió con disculpa.

─ Danos un segundo.

Arrastró a Peter lejos de él.

─ Creí que querías las entradas.

─ Si, pero no voy a pagarle a este estafador ochenta dólares por dos entradas con los peores asientos.

─ Puedes permitírtelo, tu papá es Tony Stark, seguro que se ha gastado mucho más dinero en algo tan vano como, no sé, _gemelos*_.

Peter resopló.

─ Mira, las entradas normales cuestan ocho con cuarenta y cinco, con esos ochenta dólares, además de pagar las entradas, puedo comprarle un combo enorme de palomitas con bebida, un vaso de colección, alguna camiseta temática…

─ Lo sé, pero no las compraste a tiempo y esto─ apuntó al tal John, quien se picaba la nariz con ahínco─, es lo único que te queda.

Su móvil vibró.

_IronDad: Tu madre dice que no respondes sus llamadas, ¿Qué carajos haces en Hell's Kitchen?_

Peter le dirigió a Ned una mirada emocionada.

─ No, no es cierto.

* * *

─ Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños adelantado del mundo.

Peter sonrió con cariño.

─ Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre es dueño de un cine?

"_Porque no lo era hasta hace una semana"_

─ No lo sé, lo olvidé supongo.

Cassie se rió y volvió la vista hacia la película.

La única solución que se le vino a la mente, desesperado en ese sótano que apestaba a hierba, fue decírselo a Tony. Este hizo unas llamadas y, para el viernes, ya era el dueño oficial de _CineStar_, un cine de la ciudad de Siracusa, canceló la función de _Men in Black: International*_, en 3D, rembolsó el dinero de las entradas a los que verían la película y programó una función nueva, todo pagado un par de horas después. Así que Cassie y él tenían una sala completa para ellos solos, palomitas, bebidas grandes y artículos de colección de la película, además de un par de camisetas y calcetines con estampado de los personajes principales.

Ser hijo de Tony Stark lo sacaba de- y metía en- muchos aprietos.

Pero lo valía si podía ver esa sonrisita en el rostro angelical de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Afuera de la sala, Tony, ataviado en un conjunto deportivo… caro, daba órdenes a Happy.

─ Encárgate de tomar buenas fotos, para la cuenta de Instagram del chico…

─ Aún no puedo creer que hayas comprado un cine solo porque Peter no encontró entradas para esta película.

─ Esas entradas eran un regalo para la mejor amiga de mi hijo, cuando tengas hijos te darás cuenta que hay que hacer ciertas cosas por ellos.

Happy, cámara fotográfica profesional en mano, lo miró raro.

─ Estoy seguro que no podré comprarles un cine.

Tony le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

─ ¡Las fotos Happy, las fotos!

* * *

**Gemelos: Los gemelos, colleras, mancuernas, mancuernillas, yuntas (en Puerto Rico y Venezuela), yugos (en Cuba) o mancornas son pasadores articulados ideados para unir los cuatro puños en que finaliza cada manga de una camisa de puño doble o una camisa de puño mixto. Gracias San Wiki.**

**Men in Black: International:** **La nueva película de Chris Hemsworth (my love) y Tessa Thomson (my girl).**

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. PREGUNTA: ¿ya vieron Toy Story 4? ¿No? Yo tampoco jejjeje.**

**Espero les guste, lean, disfruten, y lo más importante, dejen un lindo y sensual review, amo leerlos.**

**Harry.**


	7. Tres veces él

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes no.

**W.M King: Gracias por seguir detrás de esta loca historia, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, de todo corazón espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

.

.

.

─ Abre la puerta, Cassie, por favor.

─ No.

─ Cassie…

─ No voy a salir, ¿entiendes?

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ No puedo verte _tres_ veces. Es demasiado.

─ No soy yo, Cassie, creí que lo sabías.

─…

─ _Cassie._

─ ¡Bien!

El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a moverse, indicando que quitaban el seguro. Peter esperó pacientemente, él podía romper la puerta, fuerza para eso le sobraba, pero no quería, le daría su espacio.

Cassie asomó su carita fuera de la puerta, lo miró y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

─ Soy yo ¿sí?, está bien.

─ No, no lo está, esos locos…

─ Esos locos perdieron a su Cassie, yo soy afortunado de tener a la mía.

La niña rodó los ojos.

─ Eso no les da derecho a levantarme del suelo como si fuésemos cercanos, quiero decir, ni siquiera los conozco.

─ Pero, ¿Qué dices?, si son yo.

─ ¡¿No que no lo son?!

─ Me refiero a que son yo y a la vez no─ la levantó del suelo─. Ahora vamos, ellos enserio quieren un momento contigo.

─ Esto te va a salir caro.

─ Lo que tu quieras─ comenzó a caminar, con su amiga recargada en su cadera derecha, con los bracitos rodeando su cuello─. Por cierto.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Ya estás más pesada.

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─clavó sus ojitos en los de su amigo, desafiante─. Tengo diez años, ¿te enteras?

─ Lo sé, no digo que esté mal, lo que de verdad trato de decir es que ya no voy a poder seguir llevándote en brazos dentro de poco.

─ ¿Enserio? ─preguntó, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Peter.

─ No.

"_Si mi padre cree que soy manipulador, es que no ha estado tanto tiempo con ella"_, pensó y sonrió.

* * *

─ Entonces, ¿estás en quinto grado? ─preguntó el joven delante de ella, tenía los ojos azules pero las gafas que usaba te impedían notarlo si no estabas lo suficientemente cerca.

─ Sip.

─ ¿Cómo está tu postre?

─ Muy bueno, gracias─ se llevó otra cucharada de pastel de vainilla a la boca.

El joven la miró, encantado.

─ Eres periodista ¿no?

─ Fotógrafo en realidad.

─ Cool─ hizo el plato vacío a un lado─. ¿Qué edad tenía tu Cassie?

─ Tenía dieciocho─ contestó y Cassie elevó sus cejas, sorprendida.

─ Vaya, ¿y como era?

─ Como tú, pero más alta.

Cassie se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

─ No, cámbiale, _Los Simpson_ no…

─ No te gustan, lo sé.

─ Entonces ¿por qué los pones?

─ Porque quería saber si a ti tampoco te gustaban.

─ Bien jugado─ elevó el puño para que el joven chocara el suyo con el de ella. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos de un marrón claro, también usaba lentes.

─ ¿Qué edad tenía tu Cassie?

─ Tenía catorce.

─ ¿Y cómo era?

─ ¿Cómo que como?, pues la mejor del mundo claro.

Cassie lo miró, encantada.

─ ¿Quieres ver Bob Esponja? ─ preguntó, los ojitos de la niña relucieron y el corazón del muchacho latió de una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

─ La verdad no se parecen mucho─ comentó, al tiempo que los miraba─. Digo, se supone que son la misma persona, pero lo único en que coinciden es que los tres tienen el cabello castaño, son blancos y son El Hombre Araña.

─ No somos la misma persona, Cass─ dijo _el Peter de veinticinco años*_, la niña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se marchó.

─ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ─exclamó _el Peter de veintiuno*_, después de que la niña se alejara, mientras el aludido lo miraba, confundido.

─ Jamás, pero jamás contradigas a Cassie─ comentó con solemnidad _el Peter de diecisiete*_, el de esa dimensión.

─ ¡Peter! ─llamó Cassie.

─ ¿Sí? ─ respondieron los tres, al unísono.

─ Vengan aquí, quiero una foto con los tres.

─ ¡Ya vamos, Cass! ─ dijeron al mismo tiempo, otra vez, se miraron entre ellos y finalmente corrieron al encuentro de la niña.

* * *

A lo lejos, Tony y Pepper presenciaban la escena donde los tres Peter se desvivían entre sí por la atención de Cassie.

─ Lo veo y no lo creo, tres Hombres Araña peleando por un poco de atención de parte de una niña─ rió la esposa de Tony.

─ Están más preocupados por ella que por volver a sus dimensiones─ comentó Iron Man, mientras bebía de su taza.

─ Eso es muy _Peter─_ Tony le dio la razón a su esposa.

─ Ya quiero ver cuánto tiempo aguanta Peter.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─Pepper le prestó atención.

─ Mira, para cada _Tony Stark_ está su _James Rhodes_─ señaló a los tres Peter y a Cassie─. Y para cada _Peter_ está su _Cassie,_ desafortunadamente, esos dos perdieron a la suya.

Pepper los miró, con tristeza.

─ ¡ES MI CASSIE! ─el bramido del Peter de diecisiete resonó por todo Complejo de Los Vengadores.

Tony y Pepper se miraron y se marcharon de la sala.

* * *

**El Peter de veinticinco años: representado como el hermoso y sensual Tobey Maguire.**

**El Peter de veintiuno: representado como el delicioso Andrew Garfield.**

**El Peter de diecisiete: obviamente nuestro pequeño Tom Holland.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, lean y comenten, me encanta leerlos.**

**Entonces, ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	8. Aventureros

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes no.

**Ruka Jimotoraku: me encantan tus reviews, y me encanta que te encante, aquí está uno nuevo y deseo con todo mi corazón que te guste, espero seguir leyéndote. Harry.**

**Sombra-Solitaria: gracias por tu review, si, yo también me sentí mal por ese hecho, pero hay cosas que se deben de hacer, algunos otros como ese se aproximan, es todo lo que puedo decir, así que si el pasado te gustó, espera por los demás, por el momento disfruta de este y ojalá pueda leerte de nuevo. Harry. **

**W.M King: en efecto, jamás se contradiga a Cassie, al menos no a la de mi universo, gracias por el halago pero eh de decirte algo, soy una chica jejej, espero que este te guste también y también espero que esta revelación que te hice no afecte la forma de ver mi fanfic. Ojalá pueda leerte pronto, tus reviews son de los que más me gustan. Harry.**

.

.

.

─ Peter.

─ …

─ Peter.

─ ¿Mmm?

─ ¡Peter!

─ ¡Estoy despierto!

El escenario de ese día era la sala de estar del pent-house del padre del muchacho en el Complejo de Los Vengadores, el joven se encontraba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que aquel grito provocó que casi cayera del sofá y volviera en sí.

─ Estoy aburrida─ declaró la pequeña Cassie, una vez que estuvo segura que su amigo le prestaba atención.

─ Yo también Cass.

La niña le dio una colleja.

─ ¡Dios, Cassie! ¿Y eso por qué fue? ─el chico arácnido se frotó la zona afectada.

─ Porque debiste responder con alguna solución, si te lo dije fue para que hiciéramos algo.

─ Lo siento ¿sí?, creí que veíamos _The Hate U Give*_.

─ Se acabó hace quince minutos, de los cuales tu te dedicaste a quedarte dormido.

─ A _casi_ quedarme dormido─ recalcó.

La pequeña Lang lo fulminó con la mirada. Peter tragó seco.

─ Da igual, solo quiero hacer algo─ sus ojitos marrones brillaron con el nacimiento de una idea─. Vamos por helado.

─ Seguro─ Peter se puso de pie─, en la cocina hay de muchos sabores, pero deslactosados, papá juró que dejaría los lácteos y hasta ahora parece ir muy enserio…

─ No, no─ lo interrumpió Cassie, parándose sobre el sofá─. Me refiero a helado de verdad, un verdadero, grasoso y suculento helado.

Peter suspiró con tristeza.

─ En este lugar no hay nada como eso. Papá y Pepper insisten en la vida fit.

─ Es por eso, mi querido Pete, que saldremos a por helado─ Cassie se bajó del sofá y se calzó sus sandalias Nike.

─ La heladería más cerca está a veinte minutos en auto─ informó Peter, leyendo en su teléfono─. Además, Happy no está y no creo que los demás puedan llevarnos a por helado.

─ Mira que tener a la mano las ventajas de ser hijo de un millonario te está echando a perder─ se mofó la niña─. Dime ¿Cómo vas a la escuela cada mañana?, ¿Cómo sales a comprar cosas cuando estás en Queens?

─ En primera, no me estoy echando a perder, y en segunda, mi madre o Pietro me llevan, o uso el metro─ puntualizó.

─ Exacto, pues como aquí no hay metro, cuéntame Peter, ¿Qué cosa te regaló tu padre cuando cumpliste dieciséis pero que casi no usas?

─ Bueno, me dio muchas cosas, pero…─ abrió los ojos al comprender─ ¿te refieres a mi Audi A7?

─ El mismo.

─ No lo creo Cass, si Lang se entera que te subiste a esa cosa conmigo, me matará.

Cassie rodó los ojos.

─Pero eres dramático─ apoyó las manitas en sus caderas─. A ver, solo tomamos TÚ auto, vamos a por el helado a una heladería que está a treinta minutos de aquí, te aseguro que tienen el mejor helado de Nueva York, y prometo que estaremos de vuelta en una hora como mucho.

─ No lo sé…

─ Por faaa─ Cassie lo tomó de la mano y puso sus mejores _Ojos de Cachorro_.

Después de unos segundos de indecisión, Peter cedió.

─ ¡Bien!

* * *

Peter abrió un cajón de la cocina que revelaba algunas llaves de autos, tomó una, ambos cogieron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron al elevador. Al llegar al lujoso garaje-después de que el ojo de Peter fuese escaneado, dándoles acceso- que albergaba algunos autos aún más lujosos, el muchacho presionó un botón de la llave y un precioso auto en color negro hizo un sonido. Ambos subieron.

─ Si sabes conducir ¿verdad? ─como única respuesta, su mejor amigo le mostró su carnet.

─ Abróchate bien el cinturón─ dijo al momento que encendía el Audi.

─ Mamá me dio veinte dólares, con eso bastará─ comentó Cassie, después de haberse abrochado el cinturón.

─ No, si ya voy a llevarte, yo pago─ Peter puso en marcha el auto.

─ Ni hablar, tú siempre quieres pagar─ se apuntó con su pequeño pulgar─. Deja que esta chica te invite.

Peter sonrió.

─ No me queda otra opción, digo, después de todo, ya hiciste que sacara este trasto para llevarte por helado.

Cassie sonrió.

Siempre se salía con la suya.

* * *

El rugido del auto al llegar al estacionamiento llamó la atención de algunos comensales sentados en las mesas de afuera del local. Un chico y una niña bajaron de este y entraron como si nada.

─ Quiero dos helados─ con porte glorioso, Cassie se dispuso a ordenar─. Uno de caramelo bañado en jarabe de chocolate y nuez, con algunos malvaviscos y trocitos de galleta encima, por favor.

─ _In questo momento, signorina__*_ ─dijo el encargado, después se dirigió a Peter, con marcado acento italiano─. ¿Y para usted?

─ Deme lo mismo.

─ _Sarà un piacere*_ ─cuando el encargado volvió y Cassie pagó, Peter se entretuvo hablando con él en un fluido italiano que su mejor amiga desconocía que sabía hablar.

* * *

─ ¿Desde cuando hablas italiano? ─estaban sentados en una de las mesas desocupadas de la parte de afuera, algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad.

─ Mi madre es italiana ¿recuerdas?, aprendí italiano al mismo tiempo que inglés─ explicó como si fuera lo más lógico.

─ Bueno, yo por mi parte, me vi obligada a aprender irlandés como castigo después de enfermarnos por comer dulces─ ambos se rieron al recordar aquello─. Ya vámonos.

Botaron los vasitos a la papelera y se encaminaron al auto.

─ Pasemos a Starbucks por chocolate caliente, para beberlo mientras vemos una película al llegar.

─ Solo si añadimos una dona enorme.

─ Pues obviamente─ rió el castaño.

* * *

─ ¿Y bien?

Una semana fue la que transcurrió desde aquel día. Tony se cruzó de brazos, en una mano traía lo que parecía ser una revista, Scott por otra parte, tenia los brazos en las caderas. Ambos estaban visiblemente enfadados.

─ ¿Bien qué? ─ la mirada inocente de sus hijos casi los convenció. Casi.

─ Estamos esperando a que nos lo digan.

─ No sé de que hablas papi─ Cassie se llevó a la boca una cucharada de yogurt orgánico.

─ Quizá de su pequeña excursión fuera del Complejo.

─ ¿Qué excursión? ─Peter bebió de su jugo verde.

Como ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Tony dejó caer la revista en la mesita de centro. Ambos niños se pusieron rígidos.

Estaban en la portada.

** _"El heredero de Tony Stark y su pequeña amiga pasean solos por la ciudad, ¿es que los padres de ambos no tienen nada que decir?"_** también aparecían fotos de ambos, entrando a la heladería, comiendo fuera de esta, otras imágenes los mostraban saliendo de Starbucks en dirección al auto, estaba de más decir que brillaban por sus atuendos desaliñados.

Peter lucía unos pants en color gris, una camiseta azul marino que rezaba, irónicamente:_ Dios salve a la ciencia_, y encima de ella una _chaqueta bomber*_ en color negro, Cassie por otro lado, traía encima unos pantalones de pijama cortos con estampado de flores, una sudadera a juego y una chaqueta rosa, su cabello castaño estaba atado en un moño desenfadado que el mismo Peter le había hecho, ambos lucían gafas oscuras atoradas en sus cabellos y calcetines, con estampado de la mascara de Iron Man, con sandalias.

Muy americanos.

─ Fue mi culpa─ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Scott y Tony levantaron una ceja.

─ No es verdad fue mi culpa─ volvieron a sonar sus voces al unísono, entonces Peter se pronunció─. No, hice que Cassie se subiera al auto para ir por helado a ese lugar tan genial, le dije que no tardaríamos.

Cassie lo miró con la boca abierta.

─ No, claro que no─ Peter trató de detenerla─. Basta Pete, siempre te culpas por mí, no esta vez─ susurró, pero él pudo escucharla perfectamente, miró a los hombres adultos─. Estábamos aburridos, le dije a Peter que fuésemos a por helado de verdad─ Tony abrió la boca, ofendido ¿Cómo que helado de verdad?─, después fuimos a Starbucks─ su padre suspiró, él odiaba Starbucks─, y finalmente volvimos.

─ Fue media hora más de lo que pensamos, conduje con cuidado y devolví el auto y las llaves a su lugar intactos, pensamos que nadie se daría cuenta.

─ Ese estúpido auto es lo de menos, de no ser por esta revista quizá no nos hubiésemos enterado─ Stark se apretó el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia─. Miren, no está mal que quieran salir, lo que si lo está es que salgan solos, nadie sabe que gente enferma esté ahí afuera acechando solo por ser hijos de quienes son ¿entienden?

Los niños asintieron.

─ Salieron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, tuve que mirar dos veces antes de aceptar que era tú─ Lang se llevó una mano al pecho, dramáticamente─. Siento que me va a dar algo.

Stark lo ignoró olímpicamente.

─ La próxima vez que quieran salir con el auto, díganoslo─ Tony les guiñó un ojo─. Por el momento no, pero pueden pasear con él en los jardines, mientras que Pepper y Hope no los vean acelerando…

─ Creo que siempre no podremos ir a comer _shawarma*_─ le murmuró Peter a Cassie.

─ No, no pueden─ declaró Scott─. Un momento, ¿shawarma?, oye Tony─ el aludido volteó─. ¿Qué tal si pido shawarma?, el equipo lo ama.

─ Es lo mejor que has dicho desde que llegamos.

─ Voy por el teléfono.

Un muy emocionado Scott corrió a por dicho aparato mientras Cassie y Peter reían, aunque no pudieran salir de nuevo solos con el auto, no cambiarían esa pequeña aventura por nada.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

"**The Hate U Give": una película sobre el racismo muy buena. **

**In questo momento, signorina: el italiano de **_**en este momento, señorita**_**.**

**Sarà un piacere: el italiano de **_**será un placer**_**.**

**Chaqueta bomber: si googlean estas palabras, tendrán la descripción exacta de la chaqueta de Peter.**

**Shawarma: plato tradicional turco comúnmente encontrado en Medio Oriente que consiste en finas láminas de carne de cordero, pollo o ternera cocinada en un asador vertical, generalmente consumido con un pan plano como pide o pita junto con verduras y otros acompañamientos.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, aquí un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten, lean y dejen sus comentarios, no está de más recordarles que amo leerlos. **

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	9. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ Eres la persona más rara que conozco.

Cassie lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ Solo estoy bromeando Cass─ rió Peter, nervioso─. Es solo que, de todos los regalos posibles, se te ocurrió este.

─ A ver, Peter─ la pequeña Lang se apretó el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia─. Tu padre es multimillonario, posiblemente ya tenga de todo, menos esto. Y mi padre es tan despistado que ni siquiera se lo espera.

─ Si, pero vamos, no sabemos nada de cocinar.

Cassie reconoció que era cierto.

El día del padre era, precisamente, ese domingo, Peter y Cassie, como todos los fines de semana, estaban pasando el tiempo con sus respectivos padres, y debían regalarle algo, pero ¿Qué regalarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo como Stark?, y que decir de un obsequio para alguien tan raro como Scott Lang.

Cassie, como el cerebro pensante de esa amistad, decidió que un desayuno preparado por ellos mismos sería, por mucho, el regalo perfecto, para demostrarles a sus padres que, a pesar de tener nulos conocimientos en el arte culinario, lo intentaban por ellos.

─Eso no importa, ¿para qué, si no, existe internet, genio? ─Cassie puso los bracitos en jarras─. Además, me niego a darle a mi papá otro trofeo que diga_: La mejor abuela del mundo_ o algo por el estilo para una fecha importante.

Peter asintió.

─ Bien, empecemos entonces─ miró el reloj, 8:30 a.m.─. No tardarán, papá por lo general despierta a las 9, tirando a las 10.

─ Igual mi padre─ Cassie tomó el iPad de Peter y tecleó algo en el buscador─. Comencemos.

La niña tomó cuatro huevos de la nevera.

─ ¿A tu padre le gustan revueltos o fritos?

Peter no se lo pensó mucho.

─ Fritos, solo come revueltos cuando es omelette.

─ Si, mi padre también─ dejó los huevos en el mesón y tomó el iPad de nuevo─. Cocinaremos esto.

Le mostró una imagen y el muchacho levantó un pulgar de forma afirmativa.

─ Claro, se ve elegante.

En los siguientes treinta minutos Peter fue el encargado de freír los huevos y el tocino─ bajo ninguna circunstancia expondría a su mejor amiga a algún accidente, no soportaba la idea de que se hiciera daño─ Cassie, por el contrario, fue la encargada de hacer la masa para los panqueques, y de servir la avena que previamente prepararon, lavó las frambuesas y le pasó los platos a su mejor amigo, todo bajo las estrictas instrucciones de K.A.R.E.N, la IA de Peter.

─ ¿Qué hacen? ─Steve Rogers entró a la cocina, ya vestido.

─ Es el día del padre─ contestó Cassie como si eso lo explicara todo, al tiempo que servía la avena.

─ Ah, claro─ se lo pensó un segundo─. ¿Crees que pueda hacer un café?, Nat se altera un poco sin su dosis de cafeína.

─ ¡El café! ─ recordó Peter, casi se le cae el plato con los huevos─. Olvidamos el café Cass.

─ Tu sirve los huevos y el tocino, ya me encargo yo de eso, y de las tostadas─ Cassie manejó la situación─. Seguro que puedes, tío Steve.

Steve tomó una de las cafeteras e hizo el café de su esposa, Cassie hizo lo mismo con otra.

─ En diez minutos estarán aquí Peter, saca ya los panqueques, no olvides la mantequilla─ comandó Cassie, metiendo varios panes a la tostadora, después volvió a enfocarse en poner las frambuesas sobre la avena.

─ Llegaría muy lejos en el ejército─ le comentó Steve a Peter por lo bajo─. Tiene madera de líder.

─ La tiene─ afirmó Peter, solemne, al momento de poner tres panqueques en cada plato.

La tostadora y la cafetera terminaron de hacer sus funciones al mismo tiempo, los niños afinaron detalles y pasos comenzaron a hacerse oír.

Natasha, Wanda, Visión y Bucky hicieron acto de presencia.

─ Vaya, vaya, alguien se puso bello con el desayuno─ comentó Wanda.

─ ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? ─Natasha tomó asiento.

─ Café ─Steve puso una taza delante de ella.

─ ¿Solo café?, y eso de ahí─ Bucky señaló los platos─, ¿Para quién es?

Hizo ademán de meter su dedo índice real al plato de avena, pero Cassie le dio un manotazo.

─ Es el día del padre, tío Buck─ el soldado asintió, mientras se frotaba la mano.

─ Ya les preparo algo─ dijo Visión y los demás lo vitorearon, el ruido terminó cuando Stark entró, irritable como cada mañana.

─ ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué tanto alboroto? ─ni siquiera dejó que le contestaran, se sentó en el lugar de honor y se dirigió a Peter─. Hijo, hazle un favor a tu padre y tráele café.

Lang entró segundos después.

─ Que sean dos, por favor.

Cassie cogió a su padre de la mano y lo sentó en la silla próxima a la de Tony, después comenzaron a servirles.

─ Huevos fritos sobre tostadas integrales acompañadas de tocino, ambas proteínas freídas con aceite vegetal ─recitó Peter cómo si estuviera en un programa de cocina, poniendo delante de ellos los platos─. También tenemos panqueques esponjosos libres de gluten con mantequilla derretida encima y miel orgánica.

─ Avena integral con frambuesas silvestres─ siguió Cassie, poniéndoles los pequeños platos y después las tazas─. Y café, orgánico desde luego, para beber.

Stark y Lang miraron a sus respectivos hijos, sorprendidos.

─ Pulga, si ordenaste otro trineo por eBay solo tienes que decirlo, no hay necesidad de esto, tu madre y Hope no se enterarán, lo prometo.

─ Mira chico, si fuiste a Hell's Kitchen de nuevo sin decirle a May, créeme, no se lo diré, pero que seas así de acomedido es escalofriante.

Los niños rodaron los ojos, pero lo dejaron pasar. Los demás Vengadores se golpearon la frente, incrédulos.

─ Feliz día del padre─ dijeron al unisonó, pero mirando cada uno a su padre.

─ Ah, claro es hoy─ rió Scott, abrazó a su hija y la besó en la mejilla─. Gracias, nena hermosa.

─ Juro que no lo olvidé─ se excusó Tony, después hizo lo mismo con Peter─. Es un lindo detalle, tesorito.

Ambos sonrieron.

─ A ver, cada uno póngase con su viejo, les tomaré una foto─ Natasha sacó su teléfono─. Se las enviaré para que las posteen en Instagram.

─ Digan "_cheese_" ─Wanda los miró, enternecida.

─ _Cheese_─ Ant-Man y los niños miraron a la cámara.

─ _Pietro-es-un-roba-exesposas_─ Tony ensanchó una sonrisa. Wanda le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

Después de la pequeña sesión de fotos y de evitar que la sokoviana golpeara a Tony, ambos padres comenzaron a degustar su _desayuno especial_.

─ Esta avena está fantástica─ felicitó Scott.

─ Gracias, Cassie la sugirió─ comentó Peter, todos estaban de acuerdo, de sobra sabían quien era la voz cantante de ese dúo.

─ Está bien cocido ¿verdad? ─Stark escrudiñó las proteínas de cerca.

─ ¡Comételo, tío Tony! ─demandó Cassie.

Y Stark se apresuró a embutirse el tocino.

* * *

**Sombra-Solitaria: Gracias por tu Review, sí, yo también creo que, de conocerse en el MCU, Peter estaría encantado con Cassie, ella es una niña imposible de no amar, ojalá que este capitulo te guste, nos leemos. Harry.**

**W.M King: No pasa nada, un error lo tiene cualquiera jejeje, si, esa Cassie no se anda por las ramas, al principio pensé en esta historia como que Cassie estaba enamorada de Peter, pero decidí que no, no sé el futuro, la verdad que no sé hasta cuando termine esta serie pero ya veremos, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y también espero leer tu Review. Harry.**

* * *

**Holaaaaa, aquí un nuevo capítuloooo, lamento la tardanza, disfrútenlo y dejen su sensual Review, saben que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry**


	10. Hermanos Mayores

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si.

**W.M King: Siempre espero tu review colega, es un gustazo leerte, aún no sé lo del romance, pero con la imaginación que tengo todo es posible, así que sigue leyendo jejeje. Ojalá que este cap te guste. Nos leemos. Harry.**

**Sombra-Solitaria: Llevo planeando algo así, pero no logró dar con una situación que lo amerite, así que por el momento no te manejo esa información jajaja. Aquí un nuevo cap, de todo corazón que te guste. Nos leemos. Harry.**

.

.

.

La boca de Cassie formó una enorme "o" de sorpresa.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¡Si!, May me lo dijo esta mañana, pero no quiere que Pietro lo sepa.

─ ¿Por qué no?, es el padre después de todo─ argumentó Cassie─. Por que si es el padre ¿verdad?

Peter le dirigió una mirada molesta.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Cassandra?

La había llamado por su nombre de pila, así que estaba enfadado, en lugar de soltar algún comentario ocurrente, simplemente sonrió con disculpa. Se trataba de su madre después de todo.

─ Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso.

Peter suspiró.

─ ¿Estás bien?, pareces más molesta de lo usual.

─ Yo nunca estoy molesta, así es mi carácter─ fue su turno de suspirar─. Pero supongo que estoy un poco estresada ahora.

─ Tienes diez años, eres demasiado joven para estresarte ─ el muchacho tomó sus pequeños pies enfundados en calcetines y los puso sobre su regazo─. Vamos, cuéntame.

─ Mi mamá también va a tener un bebé.

─ ¿Sí?, no me lo habías dicho.

─ No te lo dije porque yo no lo sabía hasta hace un par de días.

─ Eso es algo bueno Cass, pero tu no estás muy emocionada ¿verdad?

─ No a tu nivel, jamás quise ser hermana mayor.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Bueno, admito que quizá me gustaría si yo fuera más joven, no sé, como que mis padres hubieran tenido otro bebé cuando yo tenía dos, pero quisieron "esperar", entonces yo tenía cuatro y papá fue a la cárcel, mamá tardó dos años en conocer a Jim y comprometerse, ya era demasiado mayor entonces.

─ Dímelo a mí, tengo diecisiete.

─ Además, los bebés duermen mucho de día, cuando no estás en casa, pero lloran demasiado de noche, agradezco que papá y Hope no quieran bebés.

─ ¿Lang no quiere un hijo con Hope?, eso es nuevo, se ve que están felices juntos.

─ Hope cree en la sobrepoblación.

─ Ah.

Después de un momento en silencio, Cassie habló primero.

─ Entonces, ¿será niña o niño?

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Tu futuro hermano, ¿niña o niño?

Peter sonrió, pero miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie por ahí, después habló en un susurro.

─ Niña.

Cassie se enderezó rápidamente.

─ ¿En serio?

El muchacho arácnido asintió bastante emocionado.

─ Alguien parece muy feliz de tener una hermanita─ comentó Cassie, divertida, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que, además de May y Michelle, se vería obligada a compartir a Peter con la futura bebé.

─ Confieso que sí, así seré el único hijo de May.

Cassie se carcajeó.

─ Creo que alguien está celoso de la bebé.

─ Para nada, es solo que, para mamá, siempre fui el "hombre de su vida", Pietro llegó y eso no cambió, solo es precaución.

─ Parece que tienes mamitis, colega.

─ Mira quien lo dice, la niña que no quiere un hermanito─ Cassie le dio un manotazo─. ¡Ay!

─ Ya te dije mis motivos.

Peter solo asintió, masajeando el lugar afectado.

* * *

─ _Cielos, Peter es bastante bonita._

─ ¿Ya viste la foto?

─ _¡Por algo te lo estoy diciendo, tarado!_ ─el grito que pegó su mejor amiga casi provoca que se le cayera el teléfono. Hacían FaceTime como era su costumbre.

─ ¡Shhh! Está durmiendo.

─ _Peter, por amor de dios, es una bebé y está ¿Dónde? ¿en su habitación?, dudo mucho que nos escuche._

─ La doctora de mamá dice que ella es como Pietro.

─ _¿Alterada?_

─ Tendrá las habilidades de uno, pero las suyas son de nacimiento, así que no, prácticamente no es una alterada.

─ _¿Eso significa que tendrás a una niñita corriendo como rayo por tu casa?_

─ No estamos seguros de que habilidades tenga, supongo que lo sabremos cuando crezca.

─ _A todo esto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

─ Es un poco raro, el primero es en honor a la madre de Pietro, el segundo lo elegí yo─ comenzó a explicar el muchacho.

─_ El nombre Pete._

─ Pero eres impaciente─ Peter negó con la cabeza─. Se llama India Rose*.

Cassie parpadeó, asombrada.

─ _Tienes razón, es un nombre un poco raro, pero es lindo._

Peter le sonrió, entonces recordó algo.

─ ¿Cómo va lo de tu hermanito? ¿ya sabes que será?

Ella asintió.

─ _Hoy acompañé a mamá a su chequeo y me dejaron ver la ecografía, así que…_

─ ¿Qué? ─presionó Peter.

─ _Que supongo que me emocioné cuando vi a mi hermano._

─ Así que es un niño, verás que, cuando lo conozcas, no vas a poder evitar quererlo.

─ _¿De verdad?_

─ Lo prometo.

─ _Pues más te vale, porque lo pagaras si no._

Peter tragó duró y rezó para que así fuese.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**India Rose: La unica razon por la que lo elegí es porque me gustó mucho, además, la hija de Chris Hemsworth se llama así. Lo de la madre de Pietro y lo de Peter lo inventé, obviamente. **

* * *

**Hola, volví con un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado al igual que los demás, lean y disfruten, háganme saber que opinan del nombre de la bebé de esta pareja tan inusual por medio de sus reviews. Saben que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	11. Noche de ¿chicas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ ¿No necesitan nada más? ─preguntó la madre de Cassie por milésima vez.

─ Estamos bien, ma─ respondió ésta.

La mujer asintió y salió de la sala, dejándolos solos.

─ Mi mamá se pone pesada cuando vienen las chicas del equipo─ Cassie rodó los ojos─. Siempre quiere asegurarse que tengamos suficiente.

─ Oh, créeme, esto es suficiente─ contestó Peter, mirando la mesita de centro atiborrada de chácharas, había palomitas, caramelos, cajitas de jugos, alitas búfalo, un tazón con galletas de chispas de chocolate, latas de Coca-Cola y sí, dedos de queso─. Ésta será nuestra mejor pijamada.

─ Peter, es nuestra primera pijamada.

¿Qué por qué estaban en la casa de Cassie en San Francisco?, simple, le había sido totalmente imposible a Scott cuidar de la niña ese fin de semana y Peter no dejaría de ver a su amiga, pidió permiso y Happy lo había llevado en el jet para una pijamada exprés ¿lo bueno? una noche alocada con su mejor amiga, ¿lo malo? eso, una noche.

─ La primera de muchas Cass.

* * *

─ ¡Sube el volumen!

─ No creo que debamos, Jim y tu madre están arriba, durmiendo.

─ Claro que no, están viendo su serie en Netflix con auriculares puestos─ protestó Cassie─. ¡Así que súbele!

Y Peter lo hizo.

Tres latas de Coca-Cola y medio tazón de galletas después, ambos se encontraban sobre los sofás de gamer de Cassie cantando a todo pulmón _Dinero_ de Jlo, Dj Khaled y Cardi B con el equipo de karaoke del padrastro de la niña.

─ _Me and my man, we stack it up to the ceiling_ ─ cantó Cassie, con las gafas del padre de Peter, solo Dios sabe que hacían ahí, un collar de fantasía, una bufanda de plumas y varios anillos puestos.

─ _More money_─ coreó Peter.

─ _Cállate la boca, let me finish_ ─ hizo una seña para que se callara─ _Every day I'm alive I make a killing._

─ _Let's get it_─ Peter se sentó en el sofá y fingió que un dedo de queso era un puro, imitando a Dj Khaled─._ Yeah, I swear I'ma get it._

─ _Yo quiero, yo quiero dinero, ay_ ─ se contoneó la niña, al momento que leía la letra en la pantalla─ _Yo quiero, yo quiero dinero, ay._

─_ I just want the green, want the money, want the cash flow_─ Peter sacó de sus bolsillos los quinientos dólares en efectivo que su padre le había dado para comprar cualquier cosa que se le antojara y los arrojó en una lluvia de billetes─ _Yo quiero la venta, sí cincuenta, sí lo siento._

Dios salvó a Maggie y a Jim de ver semejantes visiones.

* * *

─ No hay que usar ese karaoke en un buen tiempo─ sugirió Peter, mordisqueando el último dedo de queso.

─ Tienes razón, me duele la garganta─ Cassie sorbía de su caja de jugo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sigue en la lista?

─ Imitar una coreografía de Shakira.

─ Cassie, mi cadera no es la misma desde que me cayó un avión encima.

─ Pero está lo suficientemente sana para bailar, así que cállate y ponte de pie.

Un par de minutos después, Cassie con su pareo de playa y Peter con el de Maggie, trataban de imitar los pasos de Shakira en la canción del mundial.

─ ¿Cassie?

─ Sí, Peter.

─ Creo que mi cadera se acomodó cuando traté de sacudirla en los pasos finales.

─ ¿Ves?, y tú que te estabas negando.

Tres canciones después, los dos castaños recargaron energía con un café bien cargado.

* * *

─ ¿Este? ─Peter le mostró un pintauñas.

─ Peter, ese es color hueso, te dije color crema.

El joven tragó duro.

¿Cómo se supone que diferencias el color hueso del color crema?

Levantó otro, temeroso.

─ ¿Qué me dices de este?

─ Si, de eso te estaba hablando.

Mientras Cassie leía una revista, Peter le pintaba las uñas de los pies delicadamente, después le puso unos separadores de dedos de gel para que su obra no se arruinara.

─ ¿En las manos quieres color salmón o color coral?

─ Sólo píntalas de color mantequilla.

─ Como digas.

Cuando terminó, la pequeña Lang estaba encantada.

─ Te quedaron increíbles, papá tiene dedos torpes.

Peter estalló en carcajadas.

─ Tu turno, Pete.

El joven araña tragó saliva.

Cuando Jim Paxton bajó por otra taza de café, lo que vio definitivamente no se lo esperaba: el chico de Stark estaba con la cabeza recostada en el borde del sillón, con una mascarilla verde untada en toda la cara y una rodaja de pepino sobre cada ojo, su cabello castaño estaba sujetado en tubos y Cassie le limaba las uñas de una mano, mientras que la otra reposaba dentro de un recipiente con agua.

─ Buenas noches, Jim─ Cassie no lo miró.

─ Señor Paxton─ saludó el joven Stark.

El oficial le dio un sorbo a su café.

─ No voy a preguntar, no vaya a ser que inquiete más.

* * *

Cuando la dio la 1 a.m. después de comer, de cantar, de bailar y de una sesión de belleza, el par de diablillos estaba listo para irse a acostar, se metieron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir y cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a hacerlo.

─ Cassie─ la llamó el chico en un susurro.

─ ¿Qué? ─ contestó de la misma manera.

─ Estuvo increíble.

La niña sonrió.

─ La próxima en la nueva casa de tu madre.

─ Recuerda a India.

Cierto, la nueva hermanita de Peter.

─ Mejor en la casa de papá.

─ Solo si prometes que conseguirás una bola disco enorme.

─ Es un hecho Cass.

Haría todo para que su amiga se la pasara genial a su lado.

Se sonrieron y por fin se rindieron a Morfeo.

* * *

**Volví después de mucho, no me queda decir más que si alguien sigue interesado, pues aquí hay un nuevo capitulo. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry**


	12. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Muchas gracias por tu review, leí el que me dejaste hoy y debo decir que estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a leer mis historias, ojalá que aún te interese esta historia lo suficiente como para dejarme tu review. Se vienen muchas actualizaciones aunque casi no tenga tiempo. Te leo, con mucho cariño, Harry.

* * *

Su sentido arácnido le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien, ayudó a su padre a levantarse mientras trataba de ignorar esa sensación, miró a los _Guardianes_, como se hacían llamar, haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces ocurrió. Uno a uno fue desvaneciéndose, el mismo Doctor Strange se les unió.

La sensación de sus células desintegrándose le envió una corriente de dolor indescriptible, pero se obligó a tragarse el alarido que amenazó con escapar de su garganta.

─ ¿Papá? ─el aludido se volvió ante su llamado─. No me siento bien.

La mirada de su padre se llenó de dolor.

─ Estás bien─ se obligó a decir el hombre, Peter avanzó hacia él antes de no poder hacerlo.

─ No sé qué está pasando…

─ Tranquilo, tranquilo.

No sintió más las piernas y se fue hacia adelante, pero los protectores y fuertes brazos de su padre lo atraparon antes de caer al suelo.

─ No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir, papá─ no pudo evitar lloriquear, era un niño después de todo─. Por favor, no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir.

Tony lo recostó en el suelo, Peter sintió que su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, pudo ver a su madre sonriéndole, a Pietro tratando de cocinar por muy inútil que fuera su intento, una imagen de su pequeña hermana de solo tres meses de edad, India, durmiendo, el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones de Cassie, su mejor amiga…

Ya no los vería jamás.

─ Lo siento─ susurró antes de que todo acabara.

* * *

─ Me alegro de que todos volvieran─ dijo mientras le pasaba a Pietro una lata de Coca-Cola.

Estaban en Central Park para una parrillada, él, May, Pietro, India Rose y Wanda, la hermana de su padrastro.

─ Yo también, colega─ lo apuntó con la lata─. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

─ Igual─ la tristeza bañaba su tono─. Solo espero que despierte pronto.

─ Todos esperamos por eso, ven aquí─ lo apretó en un abrazo consolador. Así era Pietro, el hombre que amaba demasiado a su madre y al hijo de ésta como si fuera suyo─. Sabía que estarías muy melancólico, así que me di a la tarea de traerte una sorpresa.

─ ¿Sorpresa? ─le lanzó una mirada rara cuando se separaron. El sokoviano apuntó hacia una parte del parque y Peter sintió que le faltaba aire en los pulmones.

Una joven de no más de quince años caminaba hacia ellos, tenía el cabello castaño atado en un moño alto y unos ojos marrones que el chico araña conocía muy bien. Comenzó a correr en su dirección.

La muchacha lo imitó y se lanzó a sus brazos, enredando las piernas entorno a su cintura y los brazos en su cuello, cómo cuando era una niña.

─ ¿Cassie? ¿eres tú? ─preguntó en un susurró, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de su amiga. Seguía teniendo ese olor a vainilla.

─ Quién más si no, tarado ─contestó, se separaron y Peter notó que lloraba. Ambos lo hacían.

─ No puedo creer que estés tan… tan grande.

Ella soltó una carcajada llorosa.

─ Juro que amenazaré a todos los chicos que se te acerquen y golpearé a los que te hieran─ prometió, abrazándola de nuevo.

─ Y yo juro que te golpearé si vuelves a largarte sin decir nada.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Siempre quise escribir sobre el reencuentro y salió esto, díganme que les pareció, por cierto, desde este capítulo se introduce a la **_**Cassie adolescente**_** dejando de lado a la **_**Cassie niña**_**\- puede que vuelva a aparecer, pero para flashback probablemente-. Así que se vienen muchas más aventuras alocadas que la chica Lang no podía hacer cuando era más joven. **

* * *

**Hola mi gente bonita, nada más para decirles que aquí está un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, de hecho, tengo otros dos nuevos ya listos para ser publicados jejejeje, pero aguardaré hasta que me digan que piensan de este. Comenten, amo leerlos. **

**Mi Instagram por si gustan seguirme almas en desgracia: iamharryhale. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	13. Chantaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Muchas gracias chiquilla, aquí seguimos, un poco lentas pero aún luchando por sacar adelante esto, más capítulos se vienen pero seamos pacientes. Saludos, Harry.

**W.M King:** Tus reviews tienen algo que me gusta aunque no sé que es jajaja, gracias por seguir aquí. ¿Nos leemos, verdad?, afectuosos saludos, Harry. PS: Sigo esperando por esa historia.

**D57:** ¡Concedido!, solo por animarte a comentar por primera vez, escribiré un capitulo dedicado a eso, de echo ya tengo una idea de cómo será, espero seguir leyendo más reviews tuyos. Con cariño, Harry.

* * *

Peter se enderezó bruscamente en su lugar, aferrándose al asiento de adelante provocando que Happy se sobresaltara y tomara con fuerza el volante.

─ ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

─ _Me refiero a que no iré, Pete._

─ No puedes estar hablando enserio.

─ _Créeme, lo hago._

─ ¿Por qué?

─ _No me siento bien, ¿de acuerdo?, mamá habló con papá_─ explicó─. _Él está de acuerdo con que me quede en casa._

─ ¿Sí?, bueno, yo creo que será mejor que vengas aquí, los médicos de mi padre pueden atenderte y…

─ _Está bien, enserio, además, no tengo ganas de viajar._

¡¿Qué no tenía ganas de viajar?!

─ Si tú no quieres viajar, enserio debes estar mal.

─ _Solo me lastimé el pie jugando, estaré bien, ¿entiendes?_

Peter suspiró, resignándose.

─ Seguro, que sepas que tenía planeada una excelente pijamada.

─ _Adiós, Peter._

─ Sí, adiós Cass, que te mejores…─ respondió, pero Cassie ya había cortado la llamada.

─ Alguien se está cansando de ti─ se burló Happy.

Peter lo miro mal.

─ Eso no es cierto.

─ Créeme chico, ya no es la niñita de diez años que corría tras de ti─ dijo el hombre─. Dentro de nada enviará a Lang para decirte que no puede seguir cruzando el país cada fin de semana para venir a verte.

─ ¿De qué hablas?, su padre vive aquí, obviamente va a seguir viniendo para pasar tiempo con él─ _"con ambos"_ añadió para sus adentros.

─ Sigue diciéndote eso, mi ex novia hizo lo mismo.

─ Cassie no es mi novia, eso sería enfermo.

─ No estoy diciendo que lo sea, quise decir que todas las mujeres, cuando se cansan de un hombre, simplemente comienzan a dar excusas. Y esa niña va que vuela, tan joven y ya rompiendo corazones.

Peter miró los ojos burlones de Happy por el espejo retrovisor, se sintió tentado de enseñarle el dedo medio, entonces su vena Stark, la burlesca y ocurrente apareció.

─ Así que tu novia te dejó ¿eh? ─la burla desapareció de los ojos de Happy, dándole paso a la confusión─. Bueno, pues que rápido te olvidas de ella.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Crees que soy estúpido ¿no?

─ ¿Disculpa? ─repitió.

─ Sí, te vi─ Peter lo apuntó con el dedo, acusadoramente─. Claro que te vi, pervertido.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ Vi como mirabas a May cuando me recogiste, ¿acaso no puede ponerse pantalones cortos sin que ningún tipo se le quede mirando?, digo, es joven sí, y muy guapa, pero ¿por qué la ex mujer de tu jefe y amigo? ─ movió su dedo índice en señal de desaprobación, chasqueando la lengua varias veces.

─ No estarás insinuando que yo…

─ No insinúo nada, te estoy diciendo que vi algo que no me gustó, digo, mi madre está casada y tiene una hija con su marido, aunque debería de ser prácticamente intocable para ningún hombre del círculo de mi padre, pero pues Pietro se adelantó y ya sabes cómo sigue la historia.

─ A ver, no sé qué pasa por esa loca cabecita tuya, pero en ningún momento quise faltarle al respeto a tu madre y si vas a decírselo a tu padre…

─ ¿Decírselo? ─Peter fingió sorpresa─. ¡Yo no soy ningún chismoso!

Happy suspiró con alivio.

─ Pero─ el hombre se puso lívido─, obviamente no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

─ Solo di que quieres.

─ Quiero que le envíes algunas cosas a Cassie, ya sabes, para desear que se mejore, un oso de felpa y algunos globos serán suficientes por ahora…

─ ¡¿Por ahora?!

─ ¡Ah!, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ─Peter tomó su teléfono y marcó un numero─. Bien, vamos a ver que piensa papá sobre que le mires las piernas a May…

─ _¿Chico? _─Happy palideció al escuchar la voz de su jefe por el altavoz─. _¿Ya están cerca?_

─ Hola, te llamaba porque quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con que Happy…─ dejó la frase al aire mientras masticaba una papa frita que había tomado de su bolsa.

─ _¿Con que Happy qué…?_

─ Con que Happy…─ el chofer podría jurar que eran los ojos del mismo diablo y no los del chico los que le devolvían la mirada por el espejo retrovisor─… con que Happy…

─ _¡¿Con que Happy qué…?!_ ─se exasperó Tony.

─ ¡BIEN, SÍ! ─cedió Happy.

─ Con que Happy le envíe algo a Cass de mi parte, me llamó para decirme que se lastimó y que no vendrá este fin de semana.

─ _Ah, sí claro, ya sabes que lo que quieras…_

─ ¡Gracias, pa'! ─Peter puso su tono más alegre─. Por cierto, llegamos en veinte minutos, adiós, te quiero─ colgó antes de que Tony dijera nada.

─ Al parecer sí tienes cojones, niño.

─ Y no tengo miedo de usarlos.

* * *

─ _¿Enserio tu enviaste eso?_ ─preguntó la castaña del otro lado de la línea.

─ Por supuesto, tuve que amenazar a Happy, y ya que no vendrías… ¡Pensé ir a verte yo mismo! ─aclaró─, pero después me dije que quizá necesitarías tu espacio y esas cosas de mujeres que aprendí al vivir con mi madre.

─ _Sabia decisión hijo, te enviaré una fotografía de mí y mi pie con el oso y los globos para que puedas postearla en Instagram._

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

─ ¿Cass? ─preguntó después de un rato.

─ _¿Qué?_

─ ¿Vendrás el próximo fin de semana?

Ella hizo sonidos como quien finge pensárselo.

─ _Pues claro que sí, tonto_─ contestó la muchacha─. _Ya perdí suficiente tiempo sin mi mejor amigo, no perderé más._

─ Eso fue demasiado lindo hasta para ti─ comentó con burla el joven arácnido─. Se te va a subir el azúcar.

─ _Envíame una Coca-Cola, por favor._

─ A la orden, mi señora.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**Hola, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, siento que tenía muy abandonada esta historia, gracias por seguir si es que aun esperan por ella. Comenten, ya saben que amo leerlos. **

**Síganme en Instagram para más sorpresas jejejeje. Me encuentran como iamharryhale. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	14. Celosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Aquí está la actualización, lamento haber tardado, jejeje, sí, Peter sabe cuando ser un Stark. Espero que te guste tanto cómo los demás. Saludos, Harry.

**D57:** Muchas gracias por el halago, vamos a ponerte en contexto, en este universo que eh creado, Peter es hijo de Tony y May, te recomiendo que leas mis demás historias que puedes encontrar en mi perfil para que lo entiendas más, aquí la nueva actualización, por cierto, el capítulo que me pediste se avecina. Nos leemos, Harry.

**W.M King:** HEYYYY, sigo esperando tu _follow_ en insta, somos realmente poquitos y eso me hace sentir mal, por allá les anuncio cuando actualizaré y así, espero que esta actualización te guste. Saludos, Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Chica, hace meses que la vi y sí, rompe el corazón de quien sea, hasta del más frío. Ojalá que este cap. cumpla con tus expectativas. Sé que nos leeremos ¿no?, Harry.

* * *

─ ¿Ya vas a hablar conmigo? ─preguntó, mirándola─. _Cassie._

La muchacha fingió que seguía mirando la televisión.

─ ¿Hasta cuando vas ignorarme?

Cassie subió el volumen del aparato.

─ Muy bien, me cansé─ Peter se puso de pie frente a la televisión, bloqueándole la vista.

─ Quítate─ ordenó la castaña.

─ No hasta que me digas por qué estás tan molesta conmigo.

─ Que te quites─ se levantó también, lo empujó tratando de moverlo, pero desistió cuando cayó en cuenta que era inútil─. Bien, pues me voy.

Rodeó los sillones, encaminándose a la salida, Peter saltó de inmediato, alcanzándola y cogiéndola del brazo.

─ Se suponía que me hablarías y yo me quitaría.

─ ¿Ahora sí quieres que hablemos? ─siseó con enojo. Peter tragó seco.

─ Has estado muy seria conmigo desde el fin de semana pasado, te envié cientos de mensajes y apenas y contestaste un par de ellos.

─ Ay pues lo siento, pero no quería interrumpirte─ exclamó, enrojeciendo de enojo─. Discúlpame por asumir que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu nueva mejor amiga Mantis como para llegar a importunar.

Peter se quedó estupefacto durante unos segundos antes de soltarse a reír.

─ ¿Estás celosa, Cassandra? ¿tú?

Las carcajadas fueron reemplazadas por aullidos de dolor cuando las uñas de la chica se clavaron en su brazo, pellizcándolo.

─ ¡Carajo, Cassie! ¡eso dolió! ─se quejó, frotándose la piel enrojecida.

─ ¿Sí?, pues que bueno, a ver si así dejas de reírte de mí─ hizo amago de irse de nuevo, pero Peter la tomó de los hombros para detenerla─. Te juro que si no me sueltas, voy a patearte donde no te da el sol.

─ Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró mal.

─ Mira, esto de la Tierra es demasiado confuso para Mantis, solo trato de enseñarle y sí, somos amigos, pero tú eres mi favorita, mi mejor amiga. Y siempre vas a serlo.

Cassie rodó los ojos.

─ Lamento mucho que hayas sentido que te ignoraba o que no tenía tiempo para ti.

─ Va a costarte un helado enorme─ golpeó repetidamente el pecho de su amigo con su dedo índice─. De los caros.

Peter asintió, una sonrisa radiante adornaba sus labios.

─ Pues vamos por él─ le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la besó en la sien─. Es ridículo que pensaras siquiera que alguien podría quitarte tu lugar de honor en mi vida, quiero decir, sé que es un lugar muy competitivo, pero...

─ Si no cierras la boca tendré que pellizcarte de nuevo, tonto.

─ Como digas, Cass.

* * *

**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer, enserio comenten, que estoy haciendo hueco en mi apretada- de verdad, lo juro- agenda para poder actualizar, y si lo hago es por ustedes. Amo leerlos, no lo olviden. **

**Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero tengo un problema con mi pc y ahora mismo estoy usando la de mi madre, síp, reescribí el capitulo, espero poder solucionar aquello pronto. **

**Por cierto, ¿ya me siguen en Instagram? ¿NO?, ¿Pues qué carajos esperan para hacerlo?... ¿No tienen Instagram?, ¡PUES ÁBRANSE UNO!... Saben que solo bromeo, pero si quieren enterarse de las fechas de publicación, que les resuelva una duda o hacerme un comentario, por allá los atenderé. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	15. TikTok

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**AAnonim77:** Bienvenido (a) seas al lado oscuro *se escucha una risa tenebrosa de fondo*, muchas gracias por tu review y por sumarte a leer más de las aventuras de este par, ¿quién dijo que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser mejores amigos? ¡Cassie y Peter les cierran la boca!, ojalá que leas esta actualización y, sobre todo, que te guste lo suficiente como para dejarme otro review. ¿Nos leemos?, saludos, Harry.

**Sombra-Solitaria:** ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué me cuentas?, te habías desaparecido, muy mal, tu muy mal, un gustazo volver a leerte, sí hehe, tuvieron que pasar seis años para que Cassie se encelara, pero era justo y necesario, no eh visto ese fanart, pero me encantaría, pásate por insta y envíamelo, salvarás a una pobre alma. Nos leemos. Harry.

* * *

Peter rodó los ojos con molestia y se llevó a la boca un puñado de sus _hot cheetos_, masticando ruidosamente con el único propósito de ahogar el sonido que hacía el teléfono de Ned. Se encontraban en su habitación, en la casa de su madre y Pietro para hacer un trabajo de clase, pero Leeds parecía perdido en el aparato.

─ ¿Ned? ─llamó a su amigo, pero éste no pareció escucharlo─. Ned.

Nada.

─ ¡Ned! ─el aludido respingó y logró atrapar su teléfono antes que se cayera, lo miró con sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué pasa, gordo? ¿por qué gritas así?

─ ¿Puedes dejar el maldito teléfono un momento y ayudarme con el trabajo? ─Peter le lanzó una mirada irritada─, pasas todo el jodido día pegado a él mirando videos tontos.

Ned soltó una carcajada.

─ Solo estás molesto porque odias TikTok.

Eso no era del todo cierto, sí, aceptaba que la plataforma no era su favorita, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio disfrutaba pasar el día mirando cómo personas sin nada que hacer subían videos sobre momentos de los más estúpidos?, por increíble que pareciera, muchas personas disfrutaban de ello, hasta las mentes más brillantes como la de su padre, Banner y su esposa, Betty, subían tiktoks, eligiendo ropa, comprando y trabajando.

Evitaba declarar su hastío hacia TikTok por el respeto que les tenía.

─ Vamos, haz un video conmigo─ pidió Leeds─. Solo debes intentarlo, puede que termine gustándote─ trató de razonar─, piensa en Michelle, ella también detestaba TikTok, probó y ahora tiene un montón de seguidores.

Ese comentario, en lugar de alentarlo, no hizo más que alimentar su aborrecimiento por la app, ahora pensaría en los seguidores de Michelle, bien, ella solo subía rápidas reseñas de libros, pero eso no quitaba que no le gustara que un montón de chicos miraran a su novia.

─ Tal vez Michelle debería pedirte que hagas un video con ella.

─ No lo hará, sabe que no tolero TikTok.

Eso le gustaba de Michelle, que nunca lo presionaba.

─ Como quieras─ respondió Ned, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de su teléfono y en cuanto el _"my friends think my brother is hot check" _llegó a sus oídos, Peter no lo resistió más, le arrancó el aparato a su mejor amigo de las manos y lo lanzó por la ventana, directamente hacia el jardín.

─ ¡Peter! ─ Ned no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostado y corrió a buscar su teléfono, Peter lo imitó─. ¡Mamá va a matarme!

─ Te compro uno nuevo─ respondió de inmediato.

─ Eso no bastará─ lo apuntó con el dedo, acusadoramente, mientras sostenía el teléfono roto en la mano libre─. Me comprarás lo más reciente de Apple y grabarás el _"my best friend is rich check"_ y el _"my boyfriend is rich check"_ con Michelle y conmigo─ negoció Leeds.

─ Eso jamás─ replicó el chico araña─. Te compro un teléfono y una StarkPad, pero nada de videos.

Ned se lo pensó un momento.

─ ¡Bueno! ─cedió al final.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─gritó May desde dentro de la casa.

─ ¡Nada! ─respondió Peter del mismo modo.

Aquel episodio provocó que Ned lo ayudara con el proyecto, pero no le habló el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Apretó un cojín sobre su cara para matar el sonido y las ganas de gritarle a Morgan que quitara esos malditos videos.

_"Respira, Peter"_ se dijo _", tú amas a tu hermana y solo tiene cinco años"_ apretó más fuerte el cojín cuando la niña subió el volumen _". Además, si le gritas, tu padre va a enfadarse y te castigará y tu madre le gritará por castigarte…"_

─ Morgan ─la niña pausó el video cuando Pepper la llamó─, tu tiempo de jugar el iPad se terminó, tienes que bañarte ahora.

La niña obedeció y Peter pudo suspirar de alivio, pero el gusto no le duró mucho porque su padre llegó y se sentó a su lado.

─ ¿Estás bien, cielo?

─ Sí, es solo que tengo jaqueca─ _"porque tu hija pasó la ultima hora atormentándome con videos estúpidos"._

─ Voy a traerte una aspirina─ el moreno se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con una aspirina y un vaso con agua─. Tómatela, tu madre va a matarme si llegas a Queens con algún desperfecto.

Peter obedeció, se metió la aspirina a la boca y se la tragó dándole un sorbo al vaso.

─ ¿Mejor? ─preguntó el mayor, Peter asintió─. Qué bueno, por cierto, dejé en tu habitación lo que me pediste para Ned, no puedo creer que no tuvieras cuidado y no midieras tu fuerza.

Peter asintió de nuevo, en silencio y dándole traguitos al vaso. Le había dicho aquello a su padre para que no hiciera preguntas.

─ Fue un accidente─ masculló entre sorbos, Tony le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano─. Casi se me quita la jaqueca.

─ Muy bien, ya que te encuentras mejor─ se levantó del sofá y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón─, levántate, tu hermano y yo ya hemos hecho esto, y quiero hacerlo contigo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó el menor.

─ De TikTok, desde luego, naciste en Londres, ¿tienes una foto de tu madre?, ella es italiana y yo americano─ respondió─, quiero probar ese de _"mixed boy check..."_

No terminó de hablar porque Peter escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, se levantó del sofá bruscamente y se alejó escandalizado.

─ ¡No!

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo? ─Peter no le respondió─. ¿Dónde vas?

─ ¡A casa! ─contesta cuando volvió con su mochila colgada del hombre.

─ Esta también es tu casa.

─ ¡Quiero irme con mamá!

Se encaminó hasta la salida con su padre siguiéndolo de cerca.

─ Happy todavía no llega para llevarte…

─ No te preocupes, para eso están los taxis.

─ Te cobrarán una fortuna─ alegó el moreno, tratando de detener a su hijo.

─ ¡Eres multimillonario! ¡Puedes costear un taxi!

* * *

─ _Papá me dijo que le gritaste por pedirte que grabaran un TikTok juntos_─ rió Harley cuando hacían FaceTime.

─ No sé por qué, pero no tolero esa maldita aplicación─ contestó.

─ _Somos hermanos, así que pensé que… no sé… tal vez podrías…_

─ Si me pides que grabe un video contigo, te juro que no te volveré a hablar en la vida─ amenazó el castaño.

Harley se quedó callado durante largos minutos.

─ _Entonces…_─ comenzó Harley nuevamente.

─ Entonces…─ presionó Peter.

─ _Entonces, ¿puedes llamar a tu madre?, hace mucho que no la saludo…_

Peter colgó la llamada.

* * *

Cassie se estiró con pereza y bostezó ruidosamente, Peter se revolvió junto a ella y ambos se despertaron totalmente cuando el teléfono de la muchacha sonó con una nueva notificación. Se encontraban en la habitación del castaño en casa de la madre del chico, se habían quedado dormidos mientras veían una película.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─preguntó Peter con voz somnolienta.

─ Las siete con treinta─ contestó Cassie de la misma manera─. ¡Wow!

La exclamación de su mejor amiga provocó que Peter despertara del todo, ella miraba su teléfono con asombro, el castaño se arrastró hasta recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Cassie y mirar también el aparato.

TikTok.

─ No puedo creer que mi tiktok ya haya llegado a los ciento treinta mil me gusta.

─ A ver, déjame ver─ Peter le arrebató el teléfono para comprobar aquello─. No puedo creer que tengas una cuenta aquí.

─ Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? ─Cassie le arrebató el teléfono también y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

─ Es demasiado estúpido para ti.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos durante largos segundos en los que Cassie lo retó con la mirada, Peter tragó seco y retuvo un alarido cuando la castaña le dio un manotazo para alejarlo de ella, se levantó de la cama y corrió a encerrase al baño.

Peter suspiró y se levantó, resignado.

─ Cass, abre la puerta─ él podía romperla, pero May se enfadaría y no muchas gracias─. Anda, vamos, ya no tienes diez años.

Grave error.

Cassie abrió la puerta, salió bruscamente del baño, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, tenía las mejillas coloradas del coraje.

─ Eh, Cassie, no hagas eso─ trató de pararla, pero la muchacha le dio un manotazo, él se puso delante de la puerta─. No te vayas.

─ Déjame pasar─ masculló.

─ Lo siento si dije algo que te molestara, pero no te enojes.

A veces ser amigo de una chica significaba tener que disculparse hasta por respirar.

─ Quítate, Peter─ ordenó, pero el muchacho se negó a ceder, entonces la mirada de Cassie se iluminó con una idea que no presagiaba nada bueno para él─. ¿Quieres que me quede?

Peter tragó saliva.

─ Por supuesto.

─ Graba un video conmigo.

Peter se quedó callado.

─ Cassie, mira yo… yo no…─ titubeó después de rato.

─ Fantástico, me largo─ lo empujó repentinamente y corrió hasta la salida de la casa.

─ ¡Bien, sí! ─cedió cuando la chica estaba girando el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─ preguntó Pietro, saliendo de la cocina con los guantes de hule y el jabón hasta los codos.

─ Nada─ contestó Cassie, la maquiavélica sonrisa que adornó su adorable carita hizo estremecer a los dos varones delante de ella.

* * *

Peter miró el reloj de la sala por enésima vez antes de lanzarle una ojeada a Ned, sentado a su lado, quien miraba tiktoks en su teléfono con los auriculares puestos, había aprendido la lección con lo de la vez pasada.

─ ¿Qué están viendo? ─preguntó Tony, entrando a la sala de estar con una taza de café en la mano, seguido de Harley.

─ TikTok─ contestó Ned, sin levantar la mirada del teléfono.

─ La ciencia de lo absurdo─ Peter volvió la cara hacia el reloj.

─ Es notable que se la pasan genial─ comentó Harley, metiendo la mano en el bol de palomitas─. No sé cómo es que son amigos, algunos de sus gustos son bastante diferentes…

─ Son Ned y los videos─ acusó el joven araña.

─ No puedo creer que sigas con el tema de TikTok─ dijo Tony.

─ Abre una cuenta, no pierdes nada con hacerlo─ aconsejó el rubio.

─ Jamás.

Varios minutos después apareció Cassie, llevaba un tripié, un aro de luz y su teléfono en las manos.

─ Es hora Peter─ dijo y su mejor amigo se puso de pie de un salto─. Dime que te aprendiste los dos bailes que te dije.

─ ¿Cuáles dos bailes?, solo pediste que me aprendiera el de _Old Town Road_─ replicó el muchacho.

─ Pues espero que te salga bien y que este tiktok sea tan popular como el otro…

Ambos castaños se perdieron en la habitación del muchacho, en la sala, Ned había dejado de mirar el teléfono de repente, Harley se atragantó con las palomitas y a Tony se le resbaló la taza de las manos, esta se estrelló derramando el líquido por el piso.

─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ─preguntó Ned.

─ ¿Qué él no detestaba TikTok? ─inquirió Harley.

─ Se trata de Cassie─ concluyó Tony.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, aquí un nuevo capítulo, y no, no odio TikTok, de hecho, tengo una cuenta, pero muchas personas lo detestan jejeje, así que quise probar con este par. Los leo.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	16. Algo lindo para ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Me dejaste deseando saber que decía ese review que no sabía que no se publicó, muchas gracias por seguir todavía interesada en esta historia, dejé un pedacito de lo que se vendrá de Cassie y Harley, aún no decido como llamar a este ship, pero buenoooo, que lo disfrutes. Besitos, Harry.

**D57:** Lo sé, lo sé, ¿qué te digo?, tener amigos así es super lindo, al menos a mi me ha tocado esa fortuna, ¿nos seguimos leyendo?, afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**Guest:** Gracias por comentar, aquí hay una pedacito de Cassie y Harley, espero que disfrutes de esta actualización. Saludos, Harry.

* * *

Cassie se pasó la mano por el cabello con irritación, suspiró y terminó de masticar.

─ ¿Y bien? ─preguntó su padre, Scott, al ver la expresión de su hija. Cassie negó con la cabeza.

─ Todavía no─ contestó.

─ A ver, déjame probar─ Scott le quitó el tenedor, partió un pedazo de lo que había en el plato y soltó una exclamación de satisfacción─. Esto sabe delicioso.

─ Lo dices porque eres mi padre─ dijo la castaña quitándole el cubierto a Lang, tomó el plato y lo guardó en el refrigerador─. ¿Qué clase de cocinera soy si no puedo hacer bien un estúpido pastel de carne?

─ Yo eh probado tu otro tipo de pasteles de carne y son fantásticos─ alegó el moreno.

─ Sí, pero este es británico y tengo que lograrlo.

─ A todo esto, ¿por qué es tan importante? ─ inquirió Lang, su ex esposa le dijo que Cassie había pasado toda la semana cocinando.

─ Mañana es el Decathlon de Peter, Tony está seguro que ganarán y organizó una pequeña reunión en su casa…

─ ¿Pequeña?

─… así que yo me ofrecí para cocinar.

─ Pues pide pizza, la arañita ama la pizza.

─ Olvídalo, Peter siempre está haciendo cosas por mí, es mi turno.

─ Bien, hornea los brownies de chocolate que le gustan, deja eso de platillos británicos.

─ Papá, Peter es británico de nacimiento, italiano por parte de su madre y americano por su padre─ explicó Cassie─. Si voy a darle una sorpresa, será una grande.

─ Un momento, ¿Peter nació en Londres?

─ ¡Olvídalo! ─masculló y lo sacó a empujones de la cocina.

* * *

Tony la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la cocina en cuanto la vió.

─ Que bueno que ya llegaste─ dijo durante el trayecto─, los nervios se me están poniendo de punta.

─ Me alegra verte a ti también─ saludó la castaña con ironía─. ¿Dónde está?

─ En casa de su madre, él no sabe nada desde ahora te digo─ contestó.

─ ¿Cuándo llegará? ─preguntó.

─ El campeonato será en Manhattan, faltan al menos tres horas para que empiece, los mocosos vendrán cuando termine─ explicó─. Entonces, comienza a hacer tu parte, todo lo que necesitas está en las gavetas─ indicó─, envié a Happy a donde me dijiste, Pepper se va a morir cuando sepa que nada será orgánico.

─ No lo sabrá─ prometió la muchacha y Tony sonrió.

─ Hay un vestido para ti en la habitación de Peter, usa su baño para prepararte.

Cassie asintió, el padre de su mejor amigo se despidió y abandonó la cocina. La muchacha se recogió el cabello en un moño ajustado, se lavó las manos y buscó los ingredientes.

─ Aquí vamos.

* * *

En una sartén guisaba la carne mientras machacaba unas patatas en un bol, cuando la carne estuvo lo suficientemente cocida, tomó un recipiente donde la vació, añadió la capa de puré de patatas, la cubrió con una lámina de papel aluminio y la metió al horno.

Checó el recipiente donde previamente había puesto agua a hervir, vació varios paquetes de espagueti y añadió sal, licuó los tomates para la salsa y tomó la carne molida.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda? ─soltó un gritito cuando escuchó aquella voz, estaba tan metida elaborando las albóndigas para el espagueti que no se había dado cuenta que Harley estaba de pie en la puerta, observándola.

─ No, ya puedo yo─ contestó cuando recuperó la compostura.

─ ¿Te falta mucho? ─preguntó mientras entraba y probaba la salsa metiendo un dedo en el bol, soltó un grito cuando Cassie le pegó un manotazo─. ¡Dios!, ¿y eso por qué?

─ Por meter la mano, es para todos─ contestó, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a cocer las albóndigas en otra sartén─. Ya sé que es tu casa, pero necesito que me dejes sola, tengo que terminar de cocinar y es mucho.

Harley sonrió.

─ Por eso mismo me ofrecí a ayudar─ le tiró de un cabello─. Peter va a enfadarse cuando sepa que no ayudé a su mejor amiga.

Cassie apretó los dientes y evitó contestar.

Vertió la salsa sobre una cacerola, dejó que hirviera un poco antes de añadir el espagueti, que previamente había escurrido en un colador, y finalmente añadió las albóndigas, cuando todo estuvo listo, lo sacó de la cacerola y lo puso en un refractario. Trató de ignorar al muchacho rubio, pero su insistente mirada no se lo ponía tan fácil.

─ ¿De verdad quieres ayudar? ─preguntó para hacer que apartara sus ojos de ella, no esperó respuesta─, pues empieza por cubrir todo lo que esté listo con papel aluminio, para que se conserve caliente hasta que sea hora.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Harley procedió a obedecer, una vez lejos de su mirada penetrante, Cassie buscó la leche en el refrigerador y terminó los macarrones con queso que había comenzado antes que el rubio llegara.

─ ¿Qué más falta que prepares? ─preguntó cuando ella le pasó el refractario con los macarrones.

─ Falta el chili, los brownies, los Fish and Chips─ enumeró al tiempo que sazonaba el pescado─, la lasaña y los ravioles.

Harley silbó, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entró a la cocina.

─ Con que aquí estás─ la recién llegada era una mujer con el cabello rubio platino, ojos azules y piel pálida bastante guapa─. Tu madre está buscándote.

─ Aun faltan un par de horas, Felicia─ contestó Harley, con una sonrisita boba que Cassie deseó borrar de un puñetazo.

─ Hola, Cassie─ saludó Felicia con una sonrisa sincera, la aludida, quien se había dedicado a freír el pescado y las patatas, volvió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco menos real.

─ Hola.

Se detestó por eso, Felicia Hardy no había hecho nada para ganarse su desagrado… bueno, al menos no a propósito.

─ ¿Felicia?─ la llamó─, Harley me está retrasando ¿crees que puedes llevártelo de aquí?, te lo agradecería mucho.

La de cabello rubio soltó una carcajada y el único varón en la habitación abrió la boca, ofendido.

─ Seguro.

Cassie fingió estar bastante ocupada metiendo la lasaña al horno que no notó como el otro hijo de Stark era sacado a rastras de la cocina por su prometida.

* * *

─ Voy a decirlo, huele delicioso─ halagó Tony al ver todos los refractarios de comida sobre la isla de la cocina─. La única pregunta que me hago es si será suficiente para todos.

─ Lo será─ prometió la castaña.

Tony miró su reloj.

─ Eso espero, linda, tienes exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para ponerte decente─ le hizo un gesto con la mano─. Andando, al cuarto de Peter.

Cassie rodó los ojos, pero obedeció, corrió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, trabó la puerta, se desnudó y procedió a tomar una ducha en el baño, cuando terminó se enredó en una de las batas colgadas, abrió el closet y, efectivamente, encontró un vestido en rosa palo, se vistió rápidamente, recogió su cabello castaño en una coleta y se puso los zapatos, tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero entonces pensó en el maquillaje en su bolsita, abrió su estuche, aplicó gloss en los labios, rímel en las pestañas y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color.

Sonrió al contemplarse en el espejo.

* * *

─ No creí que habría tanta gente─ murmuró Cassie a nadie en específico.

─ Es un campeonato─ dijo Pepper llevando a Morgan en los brazos, entraron al espacioso lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, buscaron sus asientos durante varios segundos hasta que vislumbraron el cabello plateado de Pietro, Pepper lo señaló discretamente─. Allá están.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos, May la besó en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento junto a ella, la gente los miró raro por la cantidad de personas que eran para un solo participante, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por el simple echo de estar Tony Stark presente.

Presentaron al equipo de Peter y el muchacho los saludó con efusividad, iniciando con Harley, Felicia, Pepper y Morgan, Tony, Pietro, May e India, y finalmente Cassie.

La competencia inició puntual, el equipo de Peter daba buenas respuestas y ganaban puntos, pero el de otra escuela rival parecía llevar la delantera.

─ ¿Y si no ganan? ─planteó Cassie.

─ Si no ganan─ contestó Tony, que había alcanzado a escucharla─, será humillante para el chico.

─ ¿Y si sí? ─ planteó de nuevo.

─ Si ganan, la gloria de mi hijo nos envolverá─ la seguridad en el tono del padre de su mejor amigo se vió cortada por las gélidas palabras de May.

─ Será el chico si pierde, pero se convertirá en tu hijo si gana.

Tony tragó duro y no dijo nada.

* * *

─ Los vencedores de esta temporada son la Preparatoria Midtown de Ciencia y Tecnología─ anunció el presentador, todos se pusieron de pie para vitorear.

Después de abrazar a su equipo, Peter bajó hasta ellos.

─ ¡Bien echo, mi amor! ─felicitó May, llenándole la cara de besos.

─ Inteligente, igual que su padre─ dijo Tony cuando fue su turno, lo apretó en un abrazo y lo besó en la sien.

─ Estoy muy orgulloso de ti─ Pietro le palmeó la espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

─ Fantástico, Pete─ India se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

─ Muchas felicidades, Peter─ Pepper le acarició el cabello con ternura y dejó que Morgan lo abrazara con efusividad.

─ Eso fue increíble, hermano.

Harley no dijo nada, se dedicó a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Felicia le palmeó el hombro después de besarlo en la mejilla y finalmente fue el turno de Cassie.

─ Papá dijo que Lang le dijo que no vendrías─ le susurró cuando la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos─. Me alegra que estés aquí.

─ ¡Sorpresa! ─contestó del mismo modo.

* * *

─ ¡Carajo! ─soltó Peter por lo bajo después de terminar su porción de espaguetis a la boloñesa.

─ ¿Te gustó? ─preguntó Cassie, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

─ ¿Qué si me gustó?, estos son los mejores espaguetis que eh comido desde la ultima visita de mi abuela Patty─ respondió, después se inclinó hacia su amiga─, pero no se lo digas a May.

─ Tienes que probar todos los platos.

─ ¿Todos?

─ T-O-D-O-S.

La estancia estaba llena por el equipo de Decathlon de Peter, sus padres con sus respectivas parejas, hermanos y amigos.

─ Debo decirlo, _penis_, esta comida está deliciosa─ dijo Flash, acercándose a ellos con un plato lleno de Fish and Chips. Cassie le envió una mirada fría ante el apodo─. ¿Dónde la encargaste?

─ No lo sé, mi padre…

Flash no lo dejó terminar y se acercó a Tony con una excusa para hablarle.

─ Disculpe, señor Stark─ Tony, quien cargaba a Morgan y charlaba con Pietro quien cargaba a India, se giró hacia él─, me preguntaba donde encargó la comida.

Sin contestarle directamente, por lo que sabía de la relación que tenía con su hijo, Tony llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

─ ¿Qué tal la comida? ¿están disfrutándola? ─ todos asintieron y comenzaron a comentar lo deliciosos que estaban los diversos platillos─. Entonces, por favor, necesito que feliciten al maquiavélico chef que la preparó…

─ Mátame ahora ─Cassie se aferró a Peter, quien la miró con confusión.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─… Cassie Lang, quien posee más talentos además de manipularme a mí, a su padre y a Peter, y de atemorizar a todos los que le lleven la contraria─ Tony la señaló con la cabeza y todo el mundo la miró.

─ ¿Tu cocinaste, Cass? ─preguntó Peter.

─ Ajá─ contestó escuetamente, pero terminó hablando porque su mejor amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima─. Bien, quise hacer algo lindo por ti, ya puedes reírte.

Peter hizo un sonido de ternura rápidamente remplazado por un alarido cuando su mejor amiga le clavó las uñas en el brazo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

─ La lasaña, los ravioles y la pasta estaban deliciosos─ algunos metros apartados de ellos, May elogiaba las dotes culinarias de la mejor amiga de su hijo.

─ Hasta tu madre tendría que reconocer que Cassie sabe hacer buena comida italiana─ dijo Pietro, comiendo su segunda porción de ravioles.

─ Apuesto que le caería bien─ comentó su esposa.

─ A la bruja de tu madre nadie le cae bien─ se metió Tony.

─ ¡Tony! ─lo regañó Pepper.

─ ¿Qué?, no es una mentira─ se defendió─. Nadie que conozca a _Patricia Tomei_ se atreverá a contradecirme.

─ ¡Anthony! ─Pepper elevó un poco la voz.

─ Además, Pepper amor mío, tu madre también en una bruja─ las apuntó a ambas─. Claro que sí, ya veo de donde sacaron ese carácter infernal.

─ ¡Anthony Edward! ─gritaron May y Pepper al unisonó.

Tony le pasó a Morgan a Pietro para después fingir que tenía que contestar una llamada cuando notó como su ex esposa y su actual esposa se ponían de pie e iban en su dirección con una expresión que lo era todo menos amable.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**No sé que tengo con ver como preparan la comida, en serio, es bastante satisfactorio, Cassie es una buena cocinera, eso sí. Dejé un pequeño adelanto de la historia que estoy preparando sobre Cassie y Harley, de esta semana no pasa que la publique... espero. Felicia entra oficialmente al universo de Marvel que eh creado, cuéntenme que les pareció. la ultima parte tipo 0o0o..., pues fue un pequeño bonus, jejeje. **

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
